Shadow Creature: Possession
by Insanity 101
Summary: A horrible accident lands our Boy Wonder in the hospital, and even Raven has to admit his chances for survival aren't good. But all that looks like a picnic when Venton shows up...pairings, RaeRob.
1. Annabel Lee

_Well, it looks like Dusty is back in business! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the epilogue of Aftereffects, I really appreciate you comments. Oh, and Darth Nat, if you are by any chance reading this, I never said that Slade died, EVER. In fact, I implied that he did not. So before you point out a weakness in my story, make sure it is there. Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed my poem Sacrifice, and yes, it was inspired by Chapter 16 of Aftereffects. Hope you like this. Italicsmemory flashbacks, boldpoem...if you couldn't figure that out on your own. **I DO NOT OWN THE POEM ANNABEL LEE, BY EDGAR ALLEN POE.

* * *

**_

The reign of superheroes had come to an end. Everyone knew that the Titans were history, nothing more than a faded memory, unimportant and irrelevant.

That is, everyone except him.

Against all odds, Titans Tower had managed to stay standing, but it was a shadowy wreck of its former self. The security features and surveilance technology had died out long ago. No one in their right mind would choose to live there.

The plaster was crumbled, the furniture was either broken on the floor or so decrepid that it was clear no one had dared to use it in many, many years. There were holes in the walls, ceilings, and floors, perhaps the result of some long-forgotten battle, the casualties of which no one could ever have guessed. The once-grand Tower was now choked with the dust and decay of the ages, and ghosts of time flitted through the darkened hallways, blind to the destruction around them.

One such ghost was the main reason that people steared clear of the tower. Rumor had it that a shadow creature, black as night save for eerie white eyes, lurked in the deepest, darkest corners of the tower, waiting to reach out and snatch anyone foolish enough to intrude on its domain. Some believed in the shadow creature, some didn't, but all avoided the island like the plague.

That was just fine with him.

A chill October wind made its way across the water, past the rocky shore, and up to the tower, taking advantage of its complete lack of protection and forcing its way inside. The wind whistled down the hallways, its icy blast filling every room, relentless and determined, as though looking for something...The wind danced around him, taunting and teasing, trying to force a reaction out of him, but to no avail. He remained still, hardly even noticing it.Things like cold and hunger didn't matter anymore...they were ever-present, and therefore, insignificant.

If someone had been there and able to fall under his gaze, they would have shivered, seeing the empty, tortured look in his eyes. It was the look of someone who had been beaten into submission with blow after painful blow until, having no strength left, they surrender, lying down at their enemy's feet and taking whatever is thrown at them. What terrible events could have caused the agony etched in his young face? For he was young, undoubtedly; no more than nineteen or twenty at the most. What cruel hand had fate dealt him, to leave him in such a half-state?

The answers were known, on this side, by only one soul, and he had not spoken to anyone in the flesh for what seemed an eternity. For him, there was no one. His someone had been ripped from his grasp long ago.

His heart ached painfully within him, but the tears would no longer come, They had all been spent, an ocean spilt over the ages, and for what? What good had they done? No amount of tears could change the past. Crying would not bring her back.

Time is cruel. It flies away, dancing just out of your reach in time of crisis, and then, when you want it the least, returns to lodge itself heavily in your heart and mind, giving you plenty of its company in which to suffer for those actions that you failed to prevent. You may hate time, curse time, spit on time, but it will merely laugh carelessly and continue with its vicious and destructive ways. Time cannot be escaped.

His hands were limp and weary, barely able to grasp the open book in his frozen fingers.He stared down at the words on the page, though he didn't need to. They were etched into his heart, as though carved there with a scalpel. Slowly, in a voice harsh and rusted from long years of silence, he began to read.

**It was many and many a year ago,**  
**In a kingdom by the sea,**  
**That a maiden there lived whom you may know**  
**By the name of Annabel Lee;**  
**And this maiden she lived with no other thought**  
**Than to love and be loved by me.**

**  
**The tears came now, blurring the words, but he read on.

**I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea:  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs in heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kindsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.  
The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes-that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and kill-**

He stopped, shutting the book with a bang that echoed through the empty room, but the poem went on in his mind, try as he might to shut it out.

**But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.**

He could never read that poem without seeing her face, her smile, her eyes... He both loved and hated it, just as he loved and hated her.

**For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;**

_"You could have prevented this, Robin. If you had not been so stubborn, her life would have been spared. Too late for that now."_

_An earsplitting shot, a gasp of surprise..._

**And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;**

_Falling ever so slowly, but never reaching the ground...Held in his arms, eyes wide with shock and already fading as blood flowed from the wound...He pressed his hands to it, desperately trying to stop the blood, the life, from seeping out of her..._

**And so all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling-my darling-my life and my bride**

_"Am...am I dying?"_

_The weakness in her voice brought the bitter sting of tears to his masked eyes. "No...no, Raven. You're going to be fine." He silently cursed the fear that was causing him to tremble. "Just stay awake, ok?", he whispered, gently kissing her forehead..._

_An iron grip around his neck, choking him and dragging him backward, away from her..._

_"Robin?", she called weakly, eyes searching for him._

_He tried to scream, tried to call out to her, tried to tell her...but the cruel hand would not permit it._

_"This is a necessary part of the plan, Robin. Losing your only love is one of the best ways to break you. And you must be broken, Robin."_

_His eyes were wide, his mind numb with the barrage of emotions pummeling it; the more he struggled and fought, the tighter the grip became, and the farther he was dragged from his Raven...Her cries ceased, he could hear her labored breaths becoming less and less frequent...His mind cried out to her, yelling, screaming, weeping... "Raven, I love you! Don't leave me, hold on, stay awake!"_

_"I'm sorry, Robin...I'm sorry...Don't do anything stupid, ok? Promise you won't..." One last breath...Silence._

**In her sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.**

"Stop!", he screamed, clutching his heaad in anguish. He saw her again, broken and bleeding, limp and lifeless...He did that. Sobs shook his entire body, painrushing through him...

_"Crying, Robin? Did you really love her that much?"_

_A hatred more powerful than he had ever believed he could feel boiled inside him, bursting out in an inhuman shreik as he ripped the hand away from his throat and struck out, wanting nothing more than to brutally kill the man before him... Pain tore through him, but he ignored it, blindly striking out again and again, only to meet with thin air as his opponent dodged and hit him with blow after blow... Finally, his body could take no more.. He hit the ground with a dull thud, and everything went black..._

He was breathing heavily, as though he really had just experienced it all over again. The eerie whistling of the wind made him shiver slightly, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt at comfort. That was something that had evaded his grasp for years; a fact that didn't change now. It seemed his mind was not through torturing him yet, as more painful memories played before his eyes...

_"Robin? I understand what you are feeling." A hand on his shoulder..._

_He jerked away from the warmth of her touch, so unlike his own. "No you don't." His voice held a tiny part of the venom sizzling and burning in his very soul._

_She blinked back the tears, looking pleadingly at him. "Robin, please do not do this."_

_"Don't do what? Love her?", he hissed, hands balled into fists._

_The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "Raven was not your only friend, Robin. She was not the only one who cared for you. You are my best friend, and I desperately wish to help you, but I cannot help if you will not let me."_

_He didn't want comfort, didn't want pity, didn't want sympathy. He began to run, legs pumping, arms flailing pointlessly...He would run away from it all, leave it behind, escape, hide, anything to avoid the truth and the pain. He was deaf to their calls, deaf to the screeching of-_

He blinked, shaking his head slightly. The memory ended there, abruptly cutting off. He half-heartedly thought it over for a minute or two, but his interest soon evaporated. Nothing could hold his attention for long anymore. He glanced at the "window" in the wall of what had once been the living room. The sun had set, leaving a gloomy twilight stretched out across the city. Under cover of darkness, evil would be making its appearance, crawling out of filthy corners to prey upon the innocent. He sighed quietly, stooping to pick up his mask, which was lying limp and weak on the ground. Time to go.

* * *

_I know...confusing, right? Well, it was meant to be a bit confusing. Now, there is a choice for you to make. Is this a one-shot, or shall there be a chapter 2? It's all up to you, my reviewers. So click that friendly little button and tell me what you think. Dusty_


	2. A Lesson in Street Safety

_Yay, Chapter 2! I am happy and stuff and junk...lol. Actually, I truly am happy, because if reviews are smiles, well, you get the idea :)_

_Rinagurl13: LOL I am glad you voted, because I value your opinion more than you can ever know. It's good to see old friends on a new fic. Continue it is, then._

_Since You've Been Gone: Thanks, man. Good to see...er hear...er read you again:)_

_morgannia: LOL ok then, chapter 2 it is. Hmmm...you shall just have to see._

_raeandrob4eva: All right, chapter 2, just for you (hey that's a rhyme...imagine that). I'm glad it's not confusing, but I have a feeling that is about to change._

_FartInTheWind (lmao..nice name): And heeeeeeeere's chapter 2!_

_Raven-Fieryblack: Hmmm...curious. I have found lots where Robin dies...maybe it is about equal...who knows? Thanks :)_

_RavenHairedInsanity: I love it, one of my favorite poems! That's why I used it...hauntingly beautiful, but then what else would you expect from Poe? Arg, off subject. That's cool that's your name...wish it was mine...lol. I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make the details very clear, so that you could picture it all. Here is a chapter 2, and there will be a chapter 3 after that!_

_Ren: Thanks :)_

_Butter Fingers: Hmm...I can see where you are coming from. I never realized that "Time to go" could have been percieved as literally going, as in death...but, yes this is a chapter story. Hope you will still read :)_

_Nautikus: Thanks :) and here's chapter 2!_

_Krimzon Lily: Your wish is my command :)_

_Darth Nat: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hmmm...I can see where you are coming from._

_Furubafun24: Thanks...as you can see, there is a chapter 2. LOL yeah there were some loose strings, to make room for another chapter, in case you guys wanted one. -Bursts into hysterical tears- I MISSED IT TOO! dang it, first Robin episode since Haunted (well actually Revolution, but all the same), and I miss it! I found some pictures from the episode here thoughhttp:wf. that helps at all. It's on again this Saturday, though...at least, where I am...No you don't seem rude at all. You gotta update Never Alone...I'm hooked! Must...Know...What...Happens..._

_jambey: LOL yeah there are some purposefully confusing bits, and yes there is definately more to the story. As for that next bit, well...you shall soon see. Glad you liked it :)_

_nevermoretheraven: Yes, sir...or ma'am, whatever the case may be._

_Majestical: Thanks :) and here is another chapter! And guess what? There will be more chapters after this chapter...that is if you guys still like it._

_Flightless Raven:) Exactly what I wanted to hear. Chapter 2, ready and waiting._

_lady briallen: Sweet! I have fans? Nice! I'm really glad you liked it :)_

_DarkAngel2004: Do I look like Slade to you? Er...maybe you shouldn't answer that question. I did not kill Raven, Slade did. Glad you liked it :)_

_Strixvaria: Yeah, I was depressed for a couple days after writing it...Hope it was good anyway._

_Ok then...Hmm...I need a new catch-phrase for this story...How's this? Shut up and Listen...er Read. LOL no offense._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can see him now, Miss Raven."

(_muhahahahahaha! she is not dead! fooled you all once again! I bet the confusion is setting in, isn't it?_)

She looked up, startled out of her troubled thoughts. "Thank you." She followed the nurse down the long, intersecting hallways, the monotony of white broken every few feet by a cheerful picture of flowers, smiling children, sunshine... They did nothing to warm her heart.

The nurse stopped abruptly in front of a door marked "363", opening it and stepping aside to allow Raven to pass. "Talk to him, don't be afraid. There is a very good chance that he can hear you, his body just isn't able to respond right now." She patted Raven lightly on the shoulder, then turned and bustled away, shutting the door behind her.

The room was silent, save for the chattering of numerous machines. Raven stared at the ground, putting off the moment when she would have to look at him. This all seemed like one big nightmare. Sounds came to her as though she was underwater, echoing strangely in her ears. Her eyes recieved blurred and distorted images of the world around her. She was in a dream-state, afraid of what would happen if she remained asleep, but at the same time, terrified of waking.

She could delay it no longer. Her head lifted, ever so slightly, and the bed came into view.

She had to admit, he looked a lot better than he had the last time she saw him, but that wasn't really saying much. His skin was deathly white, and just about every inch of him was covered in tubes, wires, and who knows what else. There was a machine to moniter his heartbeat, even a machine to breathe for him.

Things had been bad before, there had been broken bones, severe cuts, even concussions, but never more than they could handle on their own. This time was completely different. It was no longer a matter of how long it would take Robin to heal, it was now a question of _if_ he would heal. Not something she liked to think about.

Raven was almost afraid to touch him; he looked so fragile, as though the smallest amount of pressure would break him. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the bed, reached out, and took his limp hand. It was cold, almost icy. "Robin?" Her voice sounded out of place and awkwardin the mostly silent room. Without warning, her eyes began to burn, and she coughed as a lump rose in her throat. Unbidden, unwanted, memories of the accident flashed before her eyes...

_"Robin, please don't do this." Raven reached out a hand to stop him._

_"Don't do what? My job?" She frowned as he jerked out fo her reach, fists clenched in anger._

_"Just let us help you! You don't have to take Slade down on your own!" Her voice rose, not in frustration, but in a desperate attempt to get through to him._

_He turned his back, running out of the dark alley at top speed. "Robin!" She barely had time to scream before she heard it...a shrill squealing, a dull thud, the shattering of glass-_

**BEEP BEEP!**

Raven was startled out of her thoughts by the annoying chirp of her communicator. "What?"

"We have arrived at the large, white building! Where is Robin? Is he much harmed? What happened?"

Raven flinched, holding the communicator at arms length. "He's- Well...just come in, ok? Room 363." With that, she shut it off, ignoring Starfire's protests.

Raven was not exactly looking forward to breaking the news. Whenever something happened to Robin, chaos broke out among her teammates. In fact, she sometimes wondered if a certain clueless alien would breathe if Robin wasn't around to tell her to. But then again, she couldn't really blame them. She was hardly at her best right now.

A minute or two later, Starfire burst into the room, paying no attention to the nurse at her elbow, who wasdesperately trying to shush her. "Friend Raven, what has happened?", she asked, in a loud, high-pitched tone.

"Dude...", muttered Beast Boy, eyes wide as her caught sight of his leader.

"Whoa. What's the story, Ray?", asked Cyborg quietly, shocked to see his best friend in this condition.

Raven sighed heavily. "Alleyway downtown. Some moron out cruising."

Cyborg let out a low hiss of breath. "They hit him? Was he on foot"

Raven nodded gravely. "He...He's in a coma."

"No...",whispered Cyborg, while you could tell how shocked Beast Boy was from his utter silence.

"Please, what is this 'coma'? Why did someone hit Robin? Why does he not move?" Starfire was close to panic, shooting out questions like a crazed soda machine.

Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy for help, but they kept their mouths tightly closed. "Robin was...hit by a car, Starfire. He's not moving because he can't right now. And...a coma is like a very deep sleep..." That was the best she could do right now.

"He is...sleeping? I shall wake him up!", Star cried, smiling as though pleased with herself for discovering a solution to this strange predicament.

Raven encased Starfire in her black aura before she could begin shaking their injured friend. "No! He can't wake up right now. If you tried to wake him, you could hurt him. He just...he needs to heal..." Raven was trying not to promise his recovery to Star. She didn't want her to be even more crushed, if Robin...

"Excuse me", said the nurse quietly, appearing in the doorway. "It's almost eleven o'clock. You should go home, get some rest. I promise we'll keep a close eye on him."

Beast Boy nodded, a strange look in his dark green eyes, and headed for the door. After a glance of concern at his friend, Cyborg followed suit, although he was clearly reluctant. Raven and Starfire lingered.

"Please. You two need your sleep", said the nurse kindly, placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder and gently stearing her out of the room. She made no resistance, but there was a look of extreme confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand enough to be afraid.

Raven ignored the nurse's request, moving towards Robin's bed and taking his hand in hers. "Please, let me stay with him. Can I please just stay with him?"

The nurse opened her mouth to protest, but the look in the girl's eyes gave her pause. She was shaking slightly, her eyes swimming in tears, though she let none fall. "She loves him. They must be sweethearts", the nurse thought, with a pang of sympathy. So much pain, and all for that one moment of stupidity. _They_ should be the ones to suffer, not this innocent boy. He had done nothing to deserve this. "Shh...It's all right, dear. You can stay with him as long as you want. I'll bring a nice, cozy chair in for you." She smiled warmly, touching Raven's cheek comfortingly before hurrying out of the room.

Raven blinked, surprised at the kindness of the nurse. Strangers usually gave her funny looks, and when the rest of the team were getting fan mail, she was pushed to the back. Being called "dear" generally made her cringe and want to dangle someone from the ceiling, but this woman had sounded so sincere that somehow, it didn't bother her. The warmth she felt from the compassion of the nurse immediately disappeared, however, driven away by the beeping of the heart moniter. Such small comforts couldn't help for long. The world had stopped turning, gone mad, fallen off its axis. Nothing could be right when everything was so wrong.

Raven couldn't help wondering if the car was more a blessing than a curse. Robin had been heading straight for Slade, running blindly into what could only be a trap. She could hazard a guess at the outcome of that battle. Robin's last encounter with Slade had nearly finished him, and the masked villain hadn't even been there to see it. Now that he was back, and no doubt, even more powerful, she didn't like to think of what condition Robin would be in after a clash with him. All the same, _this_ could hardly be considered "luck".

Raven tried to be realistic. She tried not to rely too heavily on Robin's recovery. If she could distance herself now, the pain wouldn't be so bitter when...if he truly did leave. She wouldn't let herself grasp onto false hopes. She would not feel this pain!

Raven jumped as her hands began to glow black. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos", she muttered, trying to calm her wild emotions. She couldn't afford to destroy anything in this room. A cold fear curled around her abdomen as she envisioned the horrible consequences of losing control in_this_ room.

After a few moments of internal struggle, her mind calmed enough to return to normal thought. She noticed that, at some point while she was lost in her own mind, the nurse had brought in a cushioned chair with a bright floral pattern. Raven dragged it over to the bed and gratefully sank onto it, realizing just how stiff and sore her joints were. The plain, black-rimmed clock on the wall read 12:45;almost two hoursinto the new day. Raven could see no reason to welcome this fact. Her cold logic told her that things would either stay the same, or get much worse...

_"Miss, what's his name?"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"His name!", snapped the paramedic._

_"R-Robin", she stuttered, trying to force herself to focus on his questions._

_The paramedic raised an eyebrow. "Last name?"_

_Raven remained silent, wondering what in the world she should say. "He...It's just Robin."_

_He gave her an odd look, then turned back to the paper. "Any allergies?"_

_"I...I don't think so."_

_He nodded, marking it down. "Blood type?"_

_Finally, a question she could answer. Robin had made them all fill out a form giving this sort of information, in case of an emergency. "O." _

_Raven stumbled as the ambulance took a sharp turn. She tried not to look at Robin, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes were glued to him, no matter how hard she tried to pull them away. He was covered in blood, the bright crimson of it burning into her eyes...If she had just stopped him...Why hadn't she stopped him?_

Raven blinked back the tears, trying to block out the images...

_"R-Raven?", he gasped, his voice shaking and breaking up._

_"I'm here", she choked, taking his bloody hand and squeezing it reassuringly, trying to find some courage to give him._

_"It's ok...d-don't be scared-" He stopped abruptly, gasping for breath as pain burned through his body._

_Raven sobbed, and the glass in all the windows in all the buildings within a 100-foot radius exploded, sending shards shooting out in all directions._

_"I...g-guess I should have...looked both ways, huh?" He tried to smile, to ease the fear he could feel rippling off of her, but he cried out instead as the pain intensified..._

_"Robin?" There was no response from Boy Wonder. She swore loudly, fumbling for her communicator, jabbing a small yellow button, and putting herself through to the nearest hospital..._

"Dear?"

Raven jumped, whirling around as someone touched her arm. She fiercely wiped the tears from her cheeks as she saw the soft eyes of Robin's nurse.

"I thought you might be hungry", she explained, smiling and holding out a tray of food.

Raven tried to smile and thank her, but all she managed was a small nod. She took the tray and went back to the chair, scooping up a bite of spaghetti to convince the nurse that she would eat it. The nurse nodded her approval, and hurried out the door.

Raven stared blearily at Robin's bare face. His mask, along with all his other clothes, save for his utility belt, had been disposed of before surgery. He didn't even look like Robin without his mask and his costume. He looked..._normal_. "That shouldn't seem odd. He _is_ normal; he just chooses not to be."

The meaning of this statement struck her in full. Why had he chosen this life? They, his team, had no real choice. They would never fit in with their peers, because of their abilities. But Robin _could_. Robin was fully capable of living a normal teenage life, with normal teenage friends, going to a normal teenage school... Raven felt a familiar longing for that life, the life that was denied her. To feel, without breaking something or hurting someone. To be carefree, happy, _normal._ She felt almost angry with him for giving that up. Why had he thrown it all away?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit...odd. And confusing. And boring. And if you are starting to feel like this is really two stories in one, you are, more or less, correct. Trust me, it will all make sense later...if it doesn't right now. Review, let me know if you liked my method of bringing back the bird. -Dusty_


	3. Inner Child

_What are you doing here? Don't you see the NO TRESPASSING sign? I like my privacy, Dang It! Lol I get more unique every day...I hope to some day make an interesting specimen for some great psychologist._

_morgannia: Yay! You get a cookie! Yes, that is basically what is going on. LOL no kidding about the mirror. Nah it's not a sequel. Robin knows he has feelings for Ray, he just won't tell her. Raven has them, she just hasn't fully realized or admitted yet. Slade's influence? Hmm...we'll have to see. (If you must throw something at me, could it at least be something that will cause minimal damage? Thank you.) -Frowns- yeah Star did give up quite easy...probably should have made her struggle a bit more. It's hard to do her justice, because of my own personal opinions. Lol I'm pleased that the bird lives, too :)_

_Rinagurl13: Yeah, confusion is basically innevitable right now. Glad you liked it :)_

_raeandrobtheystolemyfoureva: Who stole what? Where are they? I'll beat the crap out of 'em! LOL anyway...-Nervously sweat drops- no pressure, eh? LOL! To be quite honest, I'm not all that sure where I am going, but I will do my best to make sure the destination is at least interesting, if nothing else. Your patience is much appreciated...I suppose I should excercise a bit of patience where your new story is concerned...Spanking good fic :)_

_Strixvaria: Lol I'm glad you like it :)_

_RavenHairedInsanity: Yeah...it is going to be a bit twisty for a while...they are related tho, trust me. -Laughs nervously-...I shall put on my thinking cap and try to conjure up a good story for you!_

_Furubafun24-Cheers- Yay! I'm glad you appreciate my twisted way of writing. Oh my gosh I just watched it! Talk about tension! Cheese! A Very good thing is that there was alot of Ray/Rob hints in there! No one could deny it! I feel bad for Raven...and I stand corrected. Slade can get even creepier, as he just did. OOOH I hate that guy! LOL I always knew he was a devil worshipper... -clears throat- Er...anyway...I'm glad you like it :)_

_jambey: Yeah, she is very much alive. -Blush- My friends tell me that I have an obsession with Robin's eyes...I suppose they could be right. Hmm...well, it always ticks me off when people call me dear...it's not so much the word as it is the way they say it...-shrug- dunno..._

_Aeris-Raven: Yeah, it's Poe, the amazing, the brilliant, the...okay I'll stop now. I don't usually like poetry either, but he is an exception. Lol how I wish I knew where I was going... Lol thanks...I'm glad you appreciated my humor. My friends were a bit disturbed when they heard me compare a person to a soda machine, but that is what she was acting like. Yay I have started a trend! Yeah, it was meant to be quite ironic...The fact is, Robin is human, whether he likes it or not, and therefore, he is not immune to a speeding car. Plus he was being careless in his anger...Don't really know why I did it; I pretty much write from sentence to sentence, so the result sometimes even surprises me. I'm glad you like it :)_

_tinkerbellx2: That's good. It's ok, I understand being busy. I knew you would come back...or at least I really hoped you would. Lol Hear Hear! And if I can provide it, I will. Yay! There was oodles of ray/rob hints in Birthmark! The part in the church was so...Lol would you like me to provide a recap for you? Holy Terror! What an evil teacher! She makes mine look like a birthday party! Yes, I have said it before, and I will say it again: CREATIVITY SHOULD NOT BE FORCED._

_AriesFalcon: Yes, master...Lol j/k. _

_Majestical: Yeah...I have surpassed myself for confusing story twists...Glad you like it anyway, and (hopefully) it will all make sense soon. _

_lady briallen: Your wish is my command :)_

_nevermoretheraven: Lol yeah it does sound like Ray, doesn't it? Hmmm...what are your ideas? I would be interested to hear them._

_EvilYellowCrayon: Thanks...I'm glad you like the name...I had a bit of difficulty coming up with it, and I'm not sure if it really fits the story, so yeah. Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Umbro Draco? Raving-Lunatic? Dark-Angels-Tears? AnnFaithDarknessGoddess? SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS? Where for art thou? Your comments are much needed! Ok, so shut up and read._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twilight turned to dusk, and dusk was followed by a suffocating cloak of darkness, the air too thick with man's ingenius creations to allow the weak twinkling of stars to break through.

Night suited him much better than light. Darkness kept him hidden from prying eyes, darkness masked his pain.

There was no "uptown" and "downtown" in this city. It was all one big slum, and no one decent left their homes after six o'clock. Police officers didn't exist. If someone witnessed a murder, they turned a blind eye, scampering off to protect their own lives. Crimes were not limited to the night, but daylight was certainly safer than darkness.

He ran himself ragged every night, pushing himself far past exhaustion, working himself into the ground, but still there was always one more robbery, one more murder, one more raping. His work would never be finished, he could never rest. One person couldn't possibly handle all the crime this city dished out.

The worst part was that it was all _organized. All _the criminals were under one master. The Crime Lord. The King Pin. Our broken hero could pick off twenty or so minions a night, but that didn't even make a dent in the vast army surrounding the Dark Master. Everytime one follower was exterminated, three more took his place. Victory was impossible, failure innevitable. He knew it, though he never would admit, not even to himself. He would fight for her, fight for the person he had once been, fight for friends long gone, fight to his very last breath. The fight was the only thing keeping him sane, if he could even be called that. There had to be a purpose. If there was no purpose in his life, it was not worth living. He would rather die in the face of impossible adversity than hide in some filthy, dark corner, drowning in misery and defeat until, with no will left, he selfishly extinguished his pathetic life. NO! He would die fighting, die in attempt after vain attempt to erase that one great failure with a million small victories. It was _the only course._

"Little past your bedtime, ain't it, punk"

He returned to reality with a harsh bump. He could make out, by the dim light of a dying street lamp, the faint, but sinister, outline of a man standing a few feet away from him. He sank back into the shadows, looking for the "punk" the thug had reffered to.

"Not very smart bein' out here after dark. You could get yourself hurt." His malicious grin could be heard, if not seen.

"Back off!" The voice was young, high-pitched, but the fury it contained was evident, all the same. An eerie familiarity tugged at his mind...

"Oooh, fiesty, eh? We can't have you gettin' smart with me, punk. I've got a couple good reasons for you to turn around and run. One..." There was a quiet click, a sound that sent a cold thrill down our hero's spine. He had heard enough.

"ARRG!", the man screamed, as he was hit from behind. His knees buckled at an unknown foot kicked them viciously. "What the he-" A fist connected with his face, making speech just about impossible. Before he knew it, he was kissing the pavement, still clueless as to the identity of his attacker.

With one last look of disgust, he turned away from the scum and started to leave, knowing that there were thousands of other innocent lives waiting for him out in the shadows.

"Wait!"

He froze, turning slowly towards the voice...Where had he heard that voice before?

The boy was shivering slightly, his shirt too large and too thin for such a frigid October night. "Th-Thank you", he said quietly, looking at his shoes as though suddenly uncomfortable.

The nagging feeling was becoming almost unbearable. Who was this kid? "Shouldn't you be home? Where are you parents?" The change in the boy was amazing. He tensed, then began to shake: not from the cold blasting straight through his inadequate clothing. The hero frowned, watching the child with concern. He felt a strange urge to comfort him, soothe him, tell him that he was not alone...

"They...I..." The boy swallowed, trying to hold his voice steady. "I don't know what to do..."

The horrible pang of loss filled him, as though he could sense the child's emotions. This...this had happened before...

_Blinding lights, blaring music..._

"I couldn't save them..."

_Snapping, tumbling...An endless scream..._

"Was it my fault?" Dick's voice was so quiet it could hardly be heard. His lip quivered as bitter tears began to fall. "Did I do it?"

The man without a name stumbled backwards away from the boy, away from _himself._ He clutched his head as the world spun, screaming as memories flooded back, every detail stabbing him like a knife...

_"And now, The Flying Graysons!"_

_He was smiling, perched on the edge of his seat, carefree...so unsuspecting and innocent. So naive. So weak._

"NO!", he yelled, pushing himself farther away from himself. "This isn't...You're not..." He stopped, breathing in the cold night air, and letting it hiss slowly through his clenched teeth. This couldn't be happening, it just wasn't possible, was he finally cracking? After all these years?

_"Kid! Hey kid, they're gone. There's nothing you can do."_

_Hands pulling, tugging, pinching, hurting, dragging him down...He fought, kicked, bit...anything to free himself..._

_"Whoa! This kid's nuts! Have you called the police?"_

_"They're on their way."_

He could still feel thier blood on his fingers, the cold, forbidding chill of their skin...he could see the glassy look in their eyes. Empty.

_Every tear hurt, every sob racked his small body. He held their hands, held them close, trying desperately to bring them back with his tears, his cries, his pain...Why? Why? Why?_

He felt sorrow, but it was soon replaced with a raging fury; fury at himself, fury at his parents, fury at the corrupt maniac who had ended their lives in one fell swoop. People that stole life away without a thought or a care didn't deserve life. They should have died, in agony and defeat. _He_ should have killed them! He would have been perfectly justified in doing so.

Remembering that day after eleven years of trying to forgetwas almost more than he could take. They say that wounds heal with time, but this particular wound had been cut open so many times that it refused to heal properly, not seeing the point in fixing something that would end up broken anyway.

Broken.

That was him. Shattered on the ground. Crushed into a million worthless pieces. Damaged beyond repair.

But this boy, his eight-year-old self...he still had hope. He still had a chance. Maybe his life could be different...His heart ached for the child...The boy didn't deserve such hate, such cruelty, such abuse. "It's...it's ok." His voice was rough; it had been so long since he had tried to love, to comfort.

Dick lifted his head in mild surprise, but hastily ducked it again, pretending to button his shirt while wiping the tears from his mask-less eyes.

The hero smiled, but there was no joy in it. He had been proud and stubborn even then; whether or notthat was good or bad, it was true. He tried again. "Listen, what happened-" He stopped as painful images flashed before his eyes. He took a shuddering breath. "You didn't...it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done." These words were all familiar, but this was the first time he had ever believed them.

Dick was silent, his small frame shaking uncontrollably. The tears were coming in unsupressable waves. Those were the words he so desperately needed to hear, the only thing that could ease this pain. Suddenly, he felt strong arms around him, warming him, protecting him...He closed his eyes and sobbed openly, leaning into the comforting presence, the regret and guilt that had been plaguing his young mind fleeing into the shadows, driven away by this warm embrace. He was shocked to realize that the strange man was crying just as much as he was. His quiet tears told of pain so deeply rooted that nothing could ever pull it out. His stomach twisted in sympathy for the man's suffering. Who had _he_ lost?

Dick pulled back gently, looking searchingly at the masked face, lined in pain. "Whatever happened...", he began quietly, "you did everything you could. Don't punish yourself for something you didn't do."

Nameless blinked, taking a closer look at the boy in front of him, surprised at the knowing look in his bright, watery eyes. A warmth that he had not experienced for years surrounded him, emenating from the child he had once been, easing the pain in a way he thought impossible. A smile, more haunted than happy, but a smile all the same, found its way to his cold lips. He reached out a hand and ruffled the boy's messing black hair: something he _knew_ would bother him.

Dick smiled warmly, reaching up to put his hair to rights again. He gave his savior a quick hug, then disappeared just as suddenly as he came, leaving behind no proof that he had ever been there in the first place.

Nameless stepped back in surprise. He _knew_ Dick had been there, he had seen him, touched him...he was very much solid, substantial, alive. And that's when logic caught up with him.

How could he possibly have _seen_ his eight-year-old self? The only explanation was insanity, and amazingly enough, that didn't surprise or disturb him very much. Sane or insane, it didn't really matter much anymore. Nothing mattered. The vision had been no more than a byproduct of his inner torment. Nothing worth giving thought to.

But he _did_ give thought to it. Somehow he felt different, changed. He could swear that the sky was not as smog-choked as it had been, that the streets were less filthy, that the night felt a little safer. Something was happening; he didn't know what or how, but _something was happening._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well there it is. Oh by the way, Robin in this is not Nightwing. Why? I just can't seem to get used to that character...honestly I just don't like him much. Nor is he really Robin, or Dick. He is nameless, and so, to make it less confusing, he shall be known as Nameless. Cheesy? Perhaps. _

_Let me know if you even like where I am going with this. I hope the pieces are falling into place for you...I'm trying to make it less confusing. Review, my pretties! Er...Uh...Yeah... -Dusty_


	4. From the Inside, Out

_Ok, sorry sorry sorry! Got distracted with Wounds, even though I promised I wouldn't. Plus I got a bit of writer's block here...I know, only the fourth chapter and I'm struggling...not a good sign. I think I know where I'm going now, though, so the next update should be much faster. Sorry, but this fic is going to be pretty depressing, maybe even morbid...at least in my opinion. Just thought I'd warn you. _

_Shadow Creature (all of you, pay attention, cuz I will only say this once! Shadow Creature is the name of my story, and also the nickname of raeandrob4eva!): Yeah I wanted my name to be Insanity101, but it wouldn't let me have the dang numbers grrr! Yes, Birthmark rocked! WOOHOO! The part in the chapel rocked. Good, I'm glad someone is. I'm desperately trying to make it make sense. _

_RavenHairedInsanity: LOL good. I know...no you're not a spaz, I just have a demented mind. Thank you for putting up with my insane mumblings. I am definately hearing you guys, and it's usually fun to answer reviews, so no prob!_

_Aeris-Raven: Nah, it is probably me. I am demented...it's a known fact. That would be cool...in this, it's more him trying to heal all the damage he has done to his mind. The boy only appeared supposedly in the flesh to make him see that he didn't deserve all the abuse he gave to that little kid...if that makes any sense. Thanks, I try to paint a picture instead of just relating a series of events. :)_

_EvilYellowCrayon: Yeah, I'm confusing everyone. Sorry! _

_Majestical: Glad it was good, bummed it was confusing. Bear with me! Yes I loved Birthmark!_

_Strixvaria: Thanks, sorry it's so confusing :(_

_tinkerbellx2: RAE AND ROB 4 EEEEEEEEEVA! Er...cough cough. Lol sounds kinda like what I did to the school psychologist...evil teacher made me go to him in fifth grade...it sucked. NO, No Star/Rob! More Rae/Rob! LOL, I'm glad I can make someone smile..._

_Furubafun24: Sorry I made you cry :( Glad you liked it anyway :) Yeah, Slade Sucks! You do a good job with Star/Rob...I like it the way you write it. The new chap to your story was awesome! Update soon!_

_Rinagurl13: LOL YAY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME-hugs rinagurl13-_

_EvilWhiteRaven: Thanks :) Oh, thanks, I didn't know what the difference was...I'll be sure to spell it that way from now on. _

_twobirdslover: The whole story is Rob/Rae, so don't worry about that. As for Robin getting out of his coma, that could take a while...or it could never happen at all. Sorry for the confusion._

_nevermoretheraven: Sorry..._

_jambey: Nah, nothing particular. Just a picture of Raven...it was meant as a hint of the feelings between them, just to get it started. No, just about everyone who reviewed was confused, so its definately me. Sorry._

_Raving-Lunatic: YAY! You are back-Hugs the lunatic- LOL yeah...I did that to kinda show that Robin is very much human, no matter what he pretends to be. Very possible...sorry for keeping you waiting._

_I had super human powers once, but my therapists took them away._

-

Raven woke with a start, eyes wide and heart racing. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was.

The room appeared to be the same as it had been before she fell asleep. The machines were still plugging along, the clock was still ticking, Robin was still "sleeping".

She sighed heavily; she had almost hoped that she would wake to find it was all just a dream, a horrible nightmare that would lose its power in the light of the sun. Robin would smile, say "good morning", plant himself in front of the TV and channel surf. That was all she wanted, just to have her normal life back. She wasn't asking for love, she just wanted him to live.

Raven's eyes widened. _Love?_ Has she really thought that? Sleep deprivation must really be getting to her.

Her eyes came to rest on his face, so pale and still. Raven frowned as she looked closer; his eyebrows were drawn together in a pained expression. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a single, glistening tear streak its way down his pale cheek and fall silently on his hospital gown. Was he waking up?

Raven leapt from her chair and stood over him, hesitantly stroaking his cheek. What was he seeing? What was causing him so much pain"It's ok, Robin. You're going to be fine." He showed no signs that he could hear her, but talking to him eased the pain in her chest. "I...I know it's hard, but you have to fight. You have to wake up. I...the team needs you." She found his hand and squeezed it, giving her warmth to his cold body. Her voice shook slightly as she continued. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault, all my fault. I should have stopped you" Raven broke off, her breath catching in her chest. "Come back, Robin. Please? Please just wake up."

Raven looked up, startled as the door opened. The nurse from the night before entered slowly, looking at her with knowing eyes. She moved right up beside Raven, staring thoughtfully at the Boy Wonder.

"He's fighting himself, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"The boy. He's fighting a battle within his own mind. The outcome of that fight determines the outcome of this one."

Raven's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?"

"Help him win that fight, Raven." The nurse stared intensely into her eyes. "He needs you." With that, the nurse smiled pleasantly, her brown eyes twinkling. "I suppose you're hungry? I'll bring you some breakfast. If you want to freshen up, the ladies room is just down the hall."

Raven blinked, a bit stunned at this rapid change of subject. "Wait!"

The nurse turned at the door.

"What..." Raven couldn't put her confusion into words, so she settled for an irrelevant question. "What's your name?"

"Oh..." The nurse smiled warmly. "Just call me Missy. Everyone else does."She winked, and disappeared through the door, leaving Raven to her jumbled thoughts.

-

"May we _please_ go see friend Robin?"

"Starfire, for the last time, NOT YET!" Cyborg scowled as he tried to concentrate on the T-car.

About five minutes later, Starfire popped up next to him once again. "May we _now_ go see friend Robin?"

Cyborg took several deep, cleansing breaths, willing himself to stay calm. He opened his mouth to answer her, but closed it again as the alarm went off in his ears. "Trouble!"

-

Raven jumped a foot in the air when her gemstone flashed, chirping a warning. Why? The last thing she wanted to do right now was leave him. Unfortunately, criminals don't take a break because the superheroes don't feel like fighting. Robin or no Robin, life goes on. She couldn't forget her responsibility as a Titan in the light of the recent tragedy, no matter how tempting it seemed. Robin wouldn't want her to.

With a sigh of regret, and a whispered promise of return, Raven flew off to fullfill her duty.

-

"What have we got?"

"Not sure, Rae. The report didn't say much." Bewilderment was clear in Cyborg's tone as he scratched his head thoughtfully, taking a good look around the old and dusty chapel.

Raven fought to keep her frustration under wraps. She didn't have time for this! What if, while she was gone, Robin... "Don't be an idiot! You can't keep him alive simply by being there. If he's going to die, he will, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Bravo! And they say that teenagers aren't intelligent!"

Raven felt a horrible twisting sensation of shock in her stomach. She tried not to panic. "Calm down...he can't possibly have- No one could..."

"Oh, what dangerous assumptions, my dear. I'm afraid I can, I could, and I did."

Raven's eyes widened, flying around the room in search of the voice. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Raven? Raven, are you ok?"

She jumped as she felt Cyborg's metal grip on her shoulder. "Where...where is he? Did you hear it?", she stuttered, still frantically searching the chapel for the source of that bone-chilling voice.

"Don't bother, my dear. They can't hear me." His voice echoed through the silent church, echoed through her mind. "They can't see me." Raven whirled around as she caught a glimpse of something lurking behind a shadowy pew. "They can't feel me." She shivered violently as icy fingers slid up and down her neck.

Raven screamed, spinning around and around, desperate to locate her invisible enemy. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A sickening chuckle drifted through the stale air, curling and twisting around Raven like some foul snake. "Oh, but you don't need your eyes to see me. Look into your mind, deep into the darkest, least-used corners, and you will find me."

A paralyzing fear had her in its clutches, squeezing the air from her very lungs. "Who are you? Why are you in my mind? How did you...What do you want?"

"Who am I?" The voice was silent, as though pondering the question. "I am the beginning of his end, dear, sweet Raven."

Raven's blood turned ice cold. "I...I don't know who you're talking about!"

The voice chuckled again, a sadistic glee evident in every sound. "You cannot lie to me, Raven. Not when I control your mind! You know of whom I speak, I can feel it in your fear."

"If you touch him...What have you done to him?" Raven could hardly speak, terror constricting her air passages.

"It's not what i _have_ done to him that matters. It's what I _will_ do to him, my dear. I must say, he is a perfect host."

"Host?", Raven whispered.

"Oh yes. He is ideal for my plans. And now, the purpose of my little visit." Her fear was palpable, he could almost taste it. "If you interfere with even the tiniest detail of my plan, you will pay a price you most certainly cannot afford. Leave him to me, or face the consequences", he hissed.

"Raven!"

Raven gasped as though someone had doused her in ice-cold water. Her eyes shot open, and she bolted upright. "NO!"

"Raven, what happened? Are you ok?" The panicked faces of her friends slowly came into focus. His presence was gone, but fear was still coursing like poison through her veins.

"Robin...He's...I have to go!" Without so much as a goodbye, Raven turned and flew out of the "house of God" at breakneck speed, leaving her friends frozen to the spot in utter confusion.

-

"Why Raven! What's the matter, dear?"

Raven skidded to a halt in front of room 363. "Robin...is he...did anything..." She gave up, taking deep breaths and holding her side.

"Shhh...calm down. He's fine, no changes since you were last here." Missy smiled reassuringly, patting Raven on the shoulder. "Did something happen?" Her tone had suddenly turned serious.

Raven felt a strange urge to tell Missy all about the voice...and what it had threatened. She soon shot that idea down, however. "You don't even know her. If you tell her, you'll be in a hospital, too; a hospital for the mentally impaired." "No, nothing happened", she lied smoothly. "Just wanted to make sure he was all right."

Missy looked at her with her sparkling chocolate eyes, and Raven felt shame burn in the pit of her stomach. She had an uneasy feeling that Missy could tell she was hiding something, and she didn't like it one bit. Mind-reading was supposed to be her trick, she was supposed to make other people squirm under her penetrating gaze. Not the other way around! Then again, maybe she was just imagining this. Heaven knows she was extremely jittery after her encounter with...whatever the heck that thing had been. The paralyzing terror returned in part as she remembered his words... "I am the beginning of his end." What had he meant by that? Was that thing possessing Robin?

"Raven?"

She jumped, her mind back on reality.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look very pale. Have you had anything to eat today?"

Raven frowned. She couldn't help resenting the motherly tone in the woman's voice. She was sixteen years old; she could certainly feed herself by now. "I'm just fine, thank you." She didn't quite manage to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Missy nodded slightly, taking a step back. "Very well, dear. I'll leave you alone then."

Raven was slightly surprised that the woman had backed down so easily, and she almost wished she hadn't. She almost wanted to tell her, to get it all off her chest... "Wow, the accident must have really messed with my mind."

She turned to face the familiar room, with its white walls, white tile, and most importantly, white bed at its center. Robin was utterly still, showing no signs of life, just like before. Could that...thing be lurking somewhere deep in his mind? What were the plans that he...it had for Robin? _How could she stop it?_

"Remember, my dear. One falsed move, and I won't just use him, I will destroy him from the inside, out."

-

_Yeah...demon dude...new character. Tell me what you think. Speak to me, I'm listening. -Dusty_


	5. Not Slade

_Hi guys (and gals), sorry it took so long to update. I had to rewrite some stuff and make some critical decisions…I think I know where I'm going now, tho._

_RavenHairedInsanity: Thank you so much! That bites…I'm glad my school doesn't get into that whole scene…it takes so much pressure off of teenage life. LOL no, I like hearing from you! You're not rambling at all! Sweet, I'm glad it's less confusing. Happy (late) Valentines Day to you too!_

_Jambey: LOL yeah…I like those kinds of characters, so I figured I'd stick one in the plot line. LOL I am so ashamed…I honestly didn't realize that was a Slade quote…I knew it was familiar, just couldn't put my finger on it…I need to brush up on my Teen Titans episodes! _

_EvilYellowCrayon: Thanks, and here's the next chapter! I hope you and your minions enjoy!_

_Tinkerbellx2: LOL I think that is inevitable. Yeah, Venton is completely new…popped out of my demonized mind. …Hehehe…no pressure, eh? LOL yeah…that disturbs my soul. Thanks, I'm glad you like Mina!_

_Raven-Fieryblack: Nah it's cool. LOL yeah just a wee bit. Thanks!_

_Silverdrake: I'm glad you are enjoying it! Yes Robin was hit by a car and is in a coma. Raven isn't really being possessed; it was more of a visit, to get a point across. Yeah, Venton wants to possess Robin. Raven is fine other than being worried sick about Robin. Lol it's in Robin's mind, and yeah you basically got it there. The meetings with his former selves is his mind attempting to heal all the damage he has done to it over the years. LOL I'll do my best!_

_Lady briallen: Thanks!_

_Rinagurl13: Thanks! Hmmm…you will have to see…_

_AriesFyre: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

_Majestical: Thanks!_

_Nevermoretheraven: LOL they aren't insane…well Raven isn't for sure._

_Strixvaria: Thanks, I'm glad you like Venton._

_Shadow Creature(or raeandrob4eva): Lol yeah you rock! It's awesome to always know that you will read and review! Don't worry, it's totally fine. I understand being busy…being busyis what kept me from updating this. Sounds great, can't wait till you update it! LOL nah it made sense…I think…Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like Venton…I wasn't sure if anyone would…Thanks for reading! You rock!_

_Twobirdslover: No, you're not stupid…it has been confusing everybody…hopefully it will start to make more sense._

_Furubafun24: LOL you like my stories because they boggle your mind? No, it's not odd at all…Missy is just one of those characters…like the old lady who brought the Phantom to the opera…if you know the story. You just can't really be sure of them. That's good, but I still feel bad that it took me so long to update this…wounds is just getting to the exciting part, and it's hard to concentrate on this story. I do my best, hopefully._

_The Wings of a Raven: Sweet! I'm really glad it's making sense now…I felt bad confusing you guys…Yay! You like it:0 I have fans? AWESOME! Lol, thanks, you rock!_

_Elf Fanatic Lark: LOL yup, unfortunately, he is. **–**Laughs evilly- You shall see! Thanks!_

_Hunter: Yeah, it's far from over._

_Ok then, shut up and read._

_-_

Ok, now things were getting weird.

"Get out of my way, scum!"

Nameless squeezed his eyes shut, counted to three, then opened them again. Nope, he was still there.

"Are you brain dead or something? I said _move_."

"You…you can't be real…"

Slade's apprentice hit him with a spinning kick, smashing his metal boot against Nameless' skull. He gasped in shock, stumbling backward and blinking to clear his vision.

"That real enough for you?" A malicious grin spread across the boy's young face as his fist shot out, catching Nameless in the stomach.

Nameless bent over double, clutching his chest and gasping for air. "How-" A kick to his chest sent him tumbling to the ground.

"You're the one my father's been tracking. The _vigilante_." He spat out the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Imagine how pleased he'll be when I tell him how you died."

Nameless got to his feet, disgust and hatred flowing through him as he looked at his nightmare self. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

The boy smirked. "Why? Because it's fun." Without warning, he struck again, a deadly karate chop aimed at the man's neck.

This time, Nameless was ready. He ducked at the last possible second, sending the boy stumbling forward as his target suddenly disappeared. "You don't belong with Slade."

"Slade is my father!" The boy struck again, anger making his movements jerky and not so precise. Once again, Nameless avoided his attack with ease.

"What about Bruce? What about everything he's done for you? Was it all for nothing?"

The boy paused for a moment, but his uncertainty vanished in the blink of an eye. "There _is_ no Bruce. There is only Slade."

"Do you really believe that? Wow, he's really done his job with you. What about the Titans? What about your friends? What about…Raven?" Nameless felt a stab of pain in his heart as he uttered her name, but she might be the only way to get through to this kid…to _himself. _

The boy froze, his hand still raised to strike. For a brief moment, Nameless saw something flash across his face: longing, regret, guilt. But then it was gone, replaced by the cold, harsh look of Slade. "I don't need any friends!"

Nameless retreated in surprise, barely managing to block the frenzy of attacks his doppelganger dished out. This was beginning to try his patience, if he ever had any. If he had been willing to fight this shadow Robin, he would have been down for the count in a matter of seconds. Negotiating was just not his thing. "You're right. After what an idiot you've been, you probably _don't _have any friends!"

Slade's apprentice grinned in triumph. "Well, it looks like you're not as stupid as you look. This is who I am, I'm _proud_ to call Slade my father, I'll work until my last breath if it means I can be half of what he is!"

Nameless stared up at the sky. Huge storm clouds were gathering, thunder rumbling and lightning flashing across the horizon. His body suddenly felt weak, fatigued…a sense of hopelessness plagued his mind. "What-"

He was cut off as apprentice Robin finally landed a blow. He raised his fist to strike again, but suddenly froze, his eyes fixed on Nameless. "How…how did you know about them? How did you know about _Raven?_"

The thunder died down as Nameless stared up at himself. "Trust me, Slade is_ not_ your friend. True, you have a hard timeseeing the line between right and wrong, and sometimes your obsessions carry you across that line, but that does NOT make you Slade. You are nothing like that hardened psychopath…not unless you choose to be."

The boy seemed to be struggling for a moment, and Nameless began to hope that he had gotten through to him. Unfortunately not.

Slade's apprentice whipped out his bo-staff and pressed it to the strange man's throat before he could even blink. "I'm tired of this little game. You don't know anything about me. This whole thing has just been a cowardly attempt to distract me. Well, guess what? It's not working." The cold metal pressed into his throat, making him gulp in discomfort.

"She loves you", he choked.

The boy who was once Robin paused, but his grip remained steady. "What was that, weakling?"

"Raven…heck, I don't know why…but she loves you. If only you knew how much you've hurt her." Nameless inched his hand towards the utility belt around his waist. If worst came to worst, he would just blind the kid a bit until he could regain his footing.

The boy looked uncertain for a moment, and he clung desperately to the last vestiges of Slade's control. "Liar! You…you're just trying to…you don't know _anything_ about-"

"I know a lot more that you think, kid. She loves you! She'd die for you! Doesn't that mean anything? Are you willing to throw it all away for Slade?" He gently pushed the bo-staff away from his throat. "It's not too late. They still care about you, you can still go back. _You_ control your future, Robin. _You_ determine who you are. Never let _anyone_ tell you otherwise. _You are NOT Slade._"

The bo-staff clattered to the ground. The ghost Robin was breathing hard, fists clenching and unclenching. "Raven…what have I done?" He stared at his gloved hands in horror.

"You can still go back, Robin. You can still make things right." The thunder quieted, the clouds faded away, allowing weak sunbeams to break through.

Robin looked at the strange man with mixed emotions. "I…"

"I know."

A weak smile crept across Robin's face. "So…she really…?"

Nameless laughed for the first time in a century. "Oh yeah."

Robin's smile got a little stronger. "Uh…thanks." He looked once more at his mysterious hero, then disappeared into the early morning shadows.

Nameless was a little less surprised this time, but the whole situation was still disturbing to him. It all seemed so real…he lifted a hand to his forehead and felt a trickle of blood on his fingers. _That_ was no hallucination! That kid…he had been there, Nameless had the scars to prove it. "That doesn't prove anything", he muttered, brow furrowed. "You could have easily done that to yourself. A cut is not evidence. It's really not surprising that you've finally lost it. Actually, it's quite amazing that you lasted this long, all things considered." Nameless took a glance around him. "And now you're talking to yourself. This just keeps getting better and better." He felt light-headed, exhausted, weak…. He needed to get back to the tower….who knows? Maybe he'd be able to get some rest for once.

-

Venton watched it all, melding with the shadows all around him. If he had been in his human form, the grin playing about his lips would have been truly terrifying. He watched Robin with a hungry look in his eyes. This human was perfect, a better host than he could ever have hoped for. And he would be his, he would bring him to power. Venton would finally have what he wanted. He watched the doppelganger disappear into the early morning shadows. "Fight all you want, Robin. Every step you take brings you closer to me."

-

_I'm sorry this was so short, but the chapter was just over… a couple pages early. I will try to update sooner next time! Review, please!_

_-Dusty_


	6. A Plan of Action

_Yeah, um sorry…I was having some serious issues…had to do some "soul searching" in order to continue…lol sometimes I wonder if my mind is as screwed up as Robin's…come to think of it, it probably is. Ok so I will stop rambling._

_Jambey: LOL just as long as there is no spit involved, I'm fine with it. Thanks…always nice to know people are still liking it…Basically, Nameless is wearing himself out in battle after battle that will in the end prove absolutely pointless…lol hey one of my favorite authors! Ugh, he's really gotten inside my mind…I honestly didn't realize I was doing it… -slaps self- BAD DUSTY, BAD DUSTY! Lol I think the statement is true either way…_

_Raving Lunatic: Thanks…it seems this story is stuffed to the brim with plot, while broken has nothing…sigh. In this virtual reality, they had a bit of "history" before she died…it's not identical to the actual events of Robin's past. In fact, actual memories have an incredibly difficult time breaking through Venton's handy work…for instance, when Nameless "remembered" the car crash in a different setting. Lol don't worry, you shall see._

_An Angel from Hell: Yay, I love those things! –jumps around room like a four-year-old on a sugar high-_

_Furubafun24: LOL it does seem like the only option. Thanks so much, your reviews really make my day…feels good to know I'll be hearing from you when I update :)_

_Shadow Creature: LOL wonderful…I felt so bad confusing you guys…it all made sense to me, but of course my mind is…different from other people's. LOL well you rock times three:P_

_Nevermoretheraven: Yes. No. No, although that is an intriguing idea. Something like that…well yeah chapter 6 explained it all. No. LOL I honestly didn't mean to…knew the quote was familiar, just didn't know who said it…I apologize._

_RavenDarkSorceress: Thanks, you rock too! LOL I sound stupid…sorry. I did, as you know, Fallen Raven is awesome! So sad, so beautiful! _

_EvilYellowCrayon: LOL u swore on the sausages, you must be serious this time :P LOL hurray for sausage, minions, and being able to write something worth while!_

_Raven-Fieryblack: Chap six…should explain it all. Glad you like it._

_DGA101: Lol perhaps…Sorry for the wait._

_Majestical: In the immortal words of Larry, YAY!_

_AriesFalcon: Glad you like it…dang copiers! Smack 'em with a paddle…LOL just kidding. I'll do my best. LOL hello, Demise, how are you?_

_Ravens-Rage: Phew…glad it makes sense now. Thanks for reviewing. _

_Raven-Fieryblack: YES! Uh… -cough- excellent, jolly good._

_Ravenrocs4eva: Wonderful, and I'm glad you like it._

_Furubafun24: LOL no it's not weird, I wanted to know if that helped or not…if it didn't you might have seen an extremely rare sobbing fit. No, thank _you

_Raeandrob4eva: Hurray!_

_Aeris-Raven: Nah, everyone was confused so it's ok. Glad it helped. Yeah…I honestly felt like I was getting kinda dependant on the evil psycho to provide my villainary (yeah I know its not a word) needs, so I thought I'd branch out a bit. Thanks, support is always good._

_An Angel from Hell: YAY! Lol yeah you could say it like that. I know what you mean…if I can get you to love to hate him, that is more than enough for me…a lot more is planned to be revealed about him in upcoming chapters. Lol nah I like long reviews._

_Nevermoretheraven: LOL no prob! You were doing a very good job of guessing though…some of those ideas make me want to write a story…That's good…I just know some people don't like them. Thanks for reading._

_CelticHeiressFiona: Thanks! Sorry the update took so long._

_Strixvaria: Thanks._

_Chibi-Ra-Chan: Ah, new name I see. LOL I hear that…mom has done the same thing to me numerous times. YOU BLEW UP THE MICROWAVE? Why didn't I think of that? LOL! Don't mind him…you are probably just reminding him of Larry… Open, closed, open closed! LOL I would save you Robin, but I don't know if you'd be much better off here…_

_YoukaiTenshi: Yes sir, or madam, as the case may be._

_People who create computer viruses ought to be dragged out into the street and shot…multiple times…in the heart…and the head… -sigh-… -looks suspiciously at Robin- You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the worm on my computer, would you, Wonder Boy? Robin: Uh…Well, enough about us. Shut up and read! Dusty: -glares- Italics equals thoughts._

_-_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven was doing her best to concentrate, but the steady beep and whir of machines drilled into her consciousness, bringing with it thoughts of the extremely unfortunate situation in which she found herself. Robin being hit by a drunk driver, of all things, undergoing intense surgery, and now in a coma. As if that wasn't enough, some unknown presence was attempting, or perhaps already successful, in possessing his body. And this being had threatened to destroy Robin if she tried to stop him.

Raven groaned in frustration, all thoughts of meditation gone from her mind. The facts were few and far between. There wasn't enough information to even begin to formulate a plan of action. Should she enter his mind? What would she find there? Raven knew all too well what a demon could do to a person…she shivered. If she attempted to help Robin, the thing would undoubtedly kill him. If she did nothing, the demon would do much worse than that. She had to think, someplace quiet and dark, somewhere away from Robin where she could concentrate. Raven was afraid to leave him, but they would never get anywhere if she kept chasing random fears and ridiculous ideas around in her chaotic mind.

She took a long look at his pale face, subconsciously running her eyes along his familiar features. Though his face was still, it was not peaceful. Small details, like a slight crease in his brow, a downward tilt to his lips, spoke of some form of inner torment. "Don't worry, Robin. I'll be back soon." In the face of tragedy, she was truly realizing just how much she cared for her leader. He undoubtedly knew her better than anyone in this world or the next, and she was sure that she knew more of his secrets than any of her fellow Titans, even Starfire. It had all started that fateful day, when she had entered his mind in desperation. That moment united them somehow, creating a bond of friendship beyond that of leader and teammate. Their relationship couldn't be defined or analyzed, but no one could deny that it was there. Robin had always been there for her when she needed him; here was a chance to return the favor.

With one last glance at her vulnerable friend, uttering a silent prayer for his safety, she headed for the one place she could call her own.

0

"Uh…Hey, Raven. Everything…ok?"

Raven stared calmly into the three pairs of eyes focused on her. "No, Cyborg. This situation could hardly be called 'ok'." It came out a little harsher than she had meant it.

Cyborg blushed. "Uh…Yeah…So, um, how is he?"

_How do you think he is? Jump in front of a speeding vehicle and see how you feel!_ "No change."

Starfire piped up. "Oh…well that is good. At least friend Robin's condition has not become worse."

_Sure, and it hasn't gotten any better either. _"I need to meditate."

"Um…ok…I'll see you—" Cyborg sighed as her cloak whipped out of sight. "…later."

0

Meditation by scratch would be too difficult; her nerves were frazzled, her mind, in a traffic jam. Relaxing was just too much to ask. Raven reached for her nightstand, wrapping her fingers around the cold, metal handle of her mirror. She sighed; this was going to be tedious, if not downright painful. She gazed deep into the glass, seeing a forehead wrinkled with worry, a mouth turned down in guilt, eyes heavy with fatigue… The next moment, she felt her body leave the floor, spinning and whirling through the portal connecting her mind to the real world…

Raven touched the ground in what could have been anywhere between five minutes and an hour. None of her emotions were in sight, but they couldn't be far. She could sense them like an electric current in the air surrounding her, tingling on her skin and shocking her like ice water. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and summoned them…

"Let me guess. You come seeking council about our dear leader?"

Yet another voice scoffed from the semi darkness. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

"It has always been too late. This situation is impossible. Plain and simple."

Hysterical sobs issued from the shadows to her right. "But I don't want Robin to…It's all my fault!"

"SILENCE!"

Raven opened her eyes to blissful quiet. She was now encircled by her emotions, a gang of multicolored versions of herself, all watching her expectantly. "Wisdom, you're right. I have come because of Robin. Depression, get a hold of yourself. Crying is not going to do any good. Sarcasm and Logic, with that attitude we'll never accomplish anything." She took a deep breath, attempting to sooth her crazed nerves. "Where are the others?"

Wisdom spoke up. "You've been suppressing everyone but us. If you want my opinion, you should trade Sarcasm and Depression for some more useful and less annoying emotions. Perhaps Knowledge and Serenity?"

"THE WORLD IS ENDING! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Wisdom rolled her eyes. "And Panic definitely has to go."

"Right." Summoning and dismissing emotions was no easier in here than it was out there. Concentrating on calming her mind into a peaceful neutral, she felt Panic and Depression slip away, slowly being replaced with emotions that could only be Serenity and Knowledge. Try as she might, Sarcasm stayed put. Getting rid of her was like trying to pull off her own arm.

Raven exhaled slowly, surveying the emotions gathered around her. "Ok, I'm sure you are all aware of the situation—"

"Situation?", asked Sarcasm innocently. "What situation?"

Raven ignored her. "Apparently, an unknown being is either attempting to or currently possessing Robin. It has threatened to destroy him if I…we, interfere in the smallest degree. So the question is: what do we do?"

"Empty threats. The thing is plainly bent on destroying him anyway, whether we interfere or not, so there is no loss in taking action; at least, none that is avoidable. However, if we do nothing, we will be giving Robin to this creature on a silver platter."

"Logic has a point, but…" Knowledge took a huge breath, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose in a way that said they were in for a lecture. "We know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, what a demon is capable of, thanks to our 'dear' father, Trigon." Her fellow emotions nodded in agreement, their faces grave. "There is a method of possession which causes the victim to become so heavily dependant on the invading spirit that when it leaves, the individual immediately dies. Then, of course, there is the method of Drid, in which the victim's soul must be physically murdered to allow the demon to possess complete control of the body. And these unpleasant rituals are merely methods of _possession_; complete destruction is an entirely different story."

A ringing silence fell with these words. Raven knew al of this a lot better than she would have liked to. The thought of… She shook her head, not allowing herself to even contemplate it.

"And here we are, back at square one."

"True, this hardly seems like a fair choice. There is no risk-free path in real life. The question is merely this: do you care for him enough to try, even if it kills you, him, or both?"

Raven considered Wisdom's words; what exactly were her feelings for Robin? "I…I trust him. I trust him more than anyone else. It's almost like…when I'm around him, I feel…normal. Like I can be myself because he already knows who I am. With Robin I feel…safe. And complete. He completes me." A shadow fell across the young girl's face. "Without him, I can never be whole."

Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know what you have to do."

"If you live without risk, you are not truly alive." Wisdom joined Serenity at Raven's shoulder.

"If anyone can defeat this demon, _we_ can." Knowledge smiled slightly as she stepped forward.

Logic nodded solemnly, while Sarcasm rolled her eyes. "So are you going to do it, or what?"

Suddenly a green-cloaked figure joined the five surrounding Raven. "You can do this, Rae. _We_ can do this."

A weak smile, fragile as a dry leaf, crept onto Raven's troubled face. This was for Robin. "This guy will never know what hit him."

_Ok, so there you go. By the way, the green-cloaked emotion is Courage, in case you didn't know. Sorry if this seemed like filler space, but hey filler space is how we get where we are going. Drid is just a wordI made up...doesn't mean anything, justthought it sounded creapy.See you later…Dusty_


	7. X Marks the Spot

_Hi…wow, Geometry is just so inspiring! Wrote most of this chapter to the "soothing" sound of my teacher's voice…_

_An Angel from Hell: Thanks!_

_Hollywoodstarsandeyes: Well, I figured from what we know about her, Raven has a tendency to be a bit short with people, especially when her emotions are going haywire. LOL is this soon enough for your taste? I apologize for the long wait on the last chapter. LOL sock drawers can be used for so many things! Don't we all? LOL eating in class? I get yelled at for not looking at his "beautiful" face for every minute of the period. LOL sweet, I have a dog named after me! Glad I could help…tell your teacher to get some medication or something…_

_Furubafun24: LOL I had fun with it mostly…YAY! Er…how much more? No pressure, but I'm really excited to see the next chapter! I'm really glad you still like this…thank you._

_CelticHeiressFiona: Yeah…I threw her in for comic relief. _

_Hollywoodstarsandeyes: I would have read it sooner if I knew you had uploaded something. LOL I'm amazed…my silly comments cheered you that much. Yeah…my geometry teacher explodes like a nuclear bomb…and you just never know when it's going to go off. –blush-…thanks, it was no problem. _

_Aeris-Raven: LOL yeah I had fun with it. Yeah…keeping Wisdom and Knowledge separate was a bit of a challenge. Yeah…ironic ain't it?_

_Ok, let's get this party started! …well I don't know if it's exactly a party, but…_

_-_

In a matter of seconds, all hope of rest was crushed as Nameless felt a searing pain in his upper arm. He clamped his hand over the wound, a wave of dizziness rushing over him as blood poured from it. He had hardly had time to breathe when a black-and-white blur leapt at him, bringing it's bo-staff smashing into his skull. Stars erupted before his eyes as he hit the pavement with a thud.

"What's the matter? Catch you off guard?"

Nameless blinked, wondering if he had been hit hard enough to affect his hearing. But no, the voice really did sound like that. Garbled, distorted…so this must be… "X."

"_Red_ X." He lunged, two extremely sharp X-shaped blades spinning expertly in his hands. In one fluid movement, X brought the blades down on the man's chest, leaving two long, intersecting gashes in his solid black uniform.

Nameless screamed as he felt the blade tips rip through his skin, leaving a stream of pain in their wake. He clutched his chest, hunched over and gasping…the oxygen just wouldn't stay in his lungs.

"That's gotta hurt, but I'm guessing this won't feel too good either." An explosive X flew towards Nameless, exploding barely an inch from his face, the sheer force sending him flying into the nearest wall. His head collided painfully with concrete, a ringing noise pulsing in his eardrums. This was not good.

"Who taught you to fight like that? Your mother?", taunted X, hooking his boot under the man's chest and turning him over.

A small, raspy chuckle forced its way out of his oxygen-deprived lungs as he stared blearily up at the skull-like face. "Don't insult yourself." His foot shot up, catching X square in the chin and sending his head whipping backwards. His few moments of shock was all Nameless needed to recover his footing and launch an attack of his own. X blocked the punch, but in doing so lost his balance, stumbling backward into the alley wall. Before he could recover, a hand was at his throat, pressing hard enough to discourage him from moving.

"You know what? I'm really quite tired of this whole thing. You are merely an illusion; I'll admit, a very…realistic one, but an illusion all the same. So why don't you just disappear, like all the rest, so I can go about what's left of my life?"

Red X blinked in surprise. This guy was absolutely insane! "Oh, I'll disappear all right. But you're going to regret extending the offer." X shimmered, like a staticy television program, then faded to nothing.

Nameless took a step back, his eyes widening. It couldn't be that easy; X was definitely not gone… Every muscle tensed, anticipating the pain of another slash from X's blades or a blow to the head from his staff. Every second that ticked by made his heart beat faster. "Enough games, X! Show yourself! Or are you afraid to fight?", he shouted, playing off his own pride.

Nameless gasped as he felt a metal boot drive into the base of his spine. One breath, two…a paralyzing fire shot up his back into his neck to lodge itself in his skull. He convulsed, his legs crumpled beneath him as the air was stolen from his body, taking away his right to scream in pain. He hit the ground, his mind frozen, his mouth still, though a silent scream ripped its way through his body as the pain intensified, almost blinding him.

"Well, it looks like I hit the spot. I always knew the training would pay off one of these days." X leaned nonchalantly against the wall, watching with mild interest as Nameless twitched and convulsed in agony. "Don't worry, it shouldn't paralyze you for life, just put you out of action for a while. Very little actual damage has occurred, though I'm sure it doesn't feel that way."

His vision was going black, every second without oxygen darkening the veil before his eyes…random thoughts chased themselves around in his quickly disengaging mind. "That was a good hit…never saw it coming…that kid must be good…I wonder why I feel so cold? Why is my heart beating like that? Why…?"

Swirling, falling, black…deep and endless black…as dark as the feathers of a raven…raven…Raven!

"Don't you dare quit on me! Not now! Not this time!"

A jolt of energy shot through his body, surging into his fingers and toes, a bright light that surrounded him, pressing inward until it merged with his body in one blinding flash. An image flickered before him as the light faded away…eyes, deep purple eyes…

A loud and foul four-letter word banished the image, and he felt cold, hard concrete pressing into his back once again. He felt his heart beating, pumping blood into his veins, bringing him back from what he was almost certain had been death. His eyes fluttered open, pain shooting up his spine and stinging in his arm and chest, but greatly reduced from the agony he had been experiencing moments before.

"You're alive." The hoarse whisper, even in its distorted form, sounded slightly panicked. "I…I didn't mean to—"

His vision cleared, bringing the skull face of X back into view. "You…don't mean to do…a lot of things,X. Like betray your team, and lose the trust of your best friend, and push Beast Boy in front of the subway."

X froze, his jaw clenched beneath his mask.

"He could have died. You almost killed him. You could have killed all of them, but hey, all that mattered to you was Slade. You didn't care about the consequences, just so long as you won your little power struggle. Your friends were nothing but casualties of war."

Deafening thunder and blinding flashes of light surrounded the pair of them, as mask met mask.

"The end justifies the means, right X?" Nameless managed to stumble to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain and staring coldly at the projection of his dark side. He hated this person, hated the period of his life that that mask represented. He had never forgiven himself for what he had done while hidden behind that cold, heartless skull. That face wasn't him!

X gasped as Nameless ripped off his mask, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shoved him to the ground, holding his face just inches above a puddle of rainwater. He saw a pale-faced boy, with ruffled black hair, eyes wide behind a small eye mask.

"_This_ is you! _This_ is what you truly are!" Nameless tossed the gruesome mask onto the pavement in front of X. "Is _that_ what you want? To be a common criminal? There's nothing wrong with your intentions, it's your method that demeans you! Stealing to catch Slade makes you just like him! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Nameless was soaked with rainwater, his hair falling on his forehead, rain mixing with the blood from his wounds. His chest heaved, his fists were clenched at his side as he finally released X, taking a step back and watching him intensely. "You _know_ this isn't right. You _know_ this isn't you. You don't have to _be_ a criminal to _catch _a criminal."

X was still staring at his reflection, breathing heavily. The guilt he had been trying to ignore welled up in his chest as the man's words echoed in his mind. It stung, but it was all true. He had been lying to himself all along. Now it was time to face the music. He reached for the mask with a shaking hand, then slowly got to his feet, his eyes fixed on Nameless. His stomach heaved as his eyes fell on the bloody "x" on his chest. How could he do that?

Nameless watched as X held the limp mask in front of him, gripped both sides, and ripped it in two, dropping the shreds carelessly to the wet pavement. With a blinding flash of lightning, he was gone.

The rain continued to pound down on him, sending a shiver of cold through his thoroughly soaked body. No, this was beyond insanity. He was a raving lunatic. He put a hand to his chest, then brought it before his eyes, the crimson of blood visible for a moment before the rain washed it away. "This…this can't be real."

"On the contrary, Robin. This is_very_ real."

_Muhahahahaha! Ok, I have some serious plans for the next chapter, and it will most likely be quite a bit longer than this one…so it might take a bit longer for me to update, but don't worry, I will. Until later, then…Oh, considering changing my name to DustyRobin…yes? No? If you like it, DON'T STEAL IT, CUZ IT'S MINE! Later! -Dusty_


	8. I Don't, Do I?

_Ok, I said I would, so I am._

_jambey: You shall soon see. Slade quote? What Slade quote? LOL just kidding, I was aware of that one...but I am infected with dust and probes all the same. I'm sorry about your headache...hope reading didn't make it any worse._

_raeandrob4eva: LOL yes, I do...but I basically already had all this planned out before, so all I had to do was write it. Thanks!_

_Natalie: LOL good to know, good to know...I know, it is a bit depressing..._

_Aeris-Raven: LOL...I get in trouble all the time...I do it anyway though...it's like as soon as he opens his mouth, my brain flies out the window..._

_jambey: LOL yeah go to Psychos R Us, they should have a lovely selection of meds and leashes and straight jackets for every day low prices! _

_CelticHeiressFiona: Well, you see when someone cuts you...LOL just kidding. I implied that a person's soul can be killed, therefore it stands to reason that your soul can also bleed..._

_RavenDarkSorceress: -bows- Yeah, I decided on Insanity 101...very close to what I had before, but I like it better._

_azarathgirl: Thanks :)_

_twobirdslover: Yes, I have. I'm glad...yeah that's what I was trying for...if I do this right, you should learn a little bit more about Robin in every chapter. _

_an Angel from Hell: Your wish is my command._

_Strixvaria: Thank you, thank you._

_Strixvaria: Nameless is Robin's soul...his inner being, the escence of what he is...I call him Nameless cuz he is like a mix of Robin and Dick Grayson and Red X and and and..._

_Furubafun24: Decided on Insanity 101, I wanted it before but they wouldn't let me have the numbers. I really am sorry for the horrible cliffhangers...it kinda gives me motivation to write the next chapter though. LOL your bologna has a first name..._

_Ok then, shut up and read._

_

* * *

_

Raven drew breath for the first time in several minutes as the steady bleep of the heart moniter returned, banishing that horrible drone that was a flat line. True, he had only been gone for a few seconds at most, but that was far too much for comfort. That was much too close.

Although she had decided in her mind that she would do it, a hint of Panic still plagued her. There were so many things that could go wrong...but she couldn't just sit here! What if next time she wasn't able to bring him back?

Raven took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to silently chant, banishing all emotion and thought, severing the ties to her body...Her eyes drifted open, glowing an eery white as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She felt herself leave her body behind, hovering in the air above Robin's bed for a moment...then, they connected.

Dark...dark and wet. Raven lifted her head from the cold pavement and felt a flurry of raindrops beat down on her face as thunder growled low in the distance. A sudden flash of lightning revealed a dark and dingy street corner, and a building that looked oddly familiar... "Jump City Bank..." It had none of the splendor and glory it once possessed. Shattered windowpanes and grimy walls were its only decorations. Then, all was dark once again, not even the light of the stars to see by.

A scream ripped through the silent night air, making the hairs on the back of Raven's neck stand up. That was Robin, she was _sure_ of it. She stumbled to her feet, unsure of where the scream had come from, desperate for some light to reveal her path...

As though in response to her wish, lightning flashed once again, and she saw them, dark shapes, too far away to discern, but all the same she _knew_ one of them was Robin. She resisted the urge to run and instead crept stealthfully toward them, ignoring the rain beating down on her. This was much different from the last time she had entered Robin's mind...maybe it had something to do with the coma...or the demon's influence. As she drew closer, she heard two distinct voices, one deeper than the other.

"So we meet at last. You say you've been searching for me, eager to fight, but weboth know the lie in that. You've been hiding, Robin. You knew where to find me all along, you were just too cowardly to face your Master."

"SHUT UP, LIAR!" Raven saw a tall dark form leap forward, only to be knocked down by... The rain...it made a strange ringing noise when it fell on the second figure, as though it was hitting metal..._Slade. _

"What a shame, Robin. I thought the loss of your precious little girlfriend would have knocked some sense into you."

A scream of rage rang in her ears as he lunged again.

"Oh, would you look at that? A target."

Robin fell to the ground, screaming in pain this time.

"Down already? It seems you really have gone soft."

The loss of his girlfriend? Robin thought Slade had murdered Starfire? A groan of pain brought her attention back to Robin. What should she do?

"Too bad someone got to you first. They've made this far too easy."

Before Raven could react, she was knocked backward and lying flat on her back, something incredibly heavy pressing the air from her lungs. He rolled off of her, panting and groaning...

"Robin?", she gasped, rubbing her head.

The ragged breathing stopped abruptly. "R...R-raven?" He gasped, then backed away. "Y-you're d-dead...you c-can't be real..."

Raven frowned. What? What was he talking about? Why would Robin think she was...her eyes widened. _She_ was the girlfriend? Suddenly, he was right beside her, his arms stretching towards her uncertainly. She backed away in shock. No...this was all wrong. No...they were only friends...

"Raven? Please say it's really you. Please say you're real..."

She felt as though someone was twisting her heart in two. The pain in his voice was more than she could stand. She didn't feel that way for Robin...did she?

Raven hesitantly reached out and took his hand, her fingers intertwining with his. A sob shook him as he felt her touch, and before she could react she was in his arms, held so tightly she could hardly breath. "I'm sorry, Raven, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." His arms were wrapped tightly around her, as though he was afraid she would disappear.

"It's...it's ok, Robin. I'm here now." Her mind was such a whirl of emotion that she could hardly speak. He was so close...she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated. After what felt like an eternity, he released her, his face wet with tears and rain. And then she saw it. "Robin...", she gasped, as all the air rushed out of her. There were two long gashes on his chest, blood seeping from them in a neverending torrent, only to be washed away by the rain. A target... Her stomach sickened, almost making her gag.

He looked down at his chest and put a hand to it, almost as if he was surprised to see the wound. He opened his mouth to speak, but a dark blur suddenly flung itself at him, brutally kicking him away from Raven. He moaned, then lay still.

"It seems once just wasn't enough. No matter. I killed you before, witch, and I can kill you again." Slade reached for his belt...

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" An orb of black energy hit Slade in the chest, sending him flying away from her to hit the ground, momentarily stunned. She rushed over to where Robin lay, and knelt beside him. Raven realized for the first time that he was older..._much _older.

Robin's eyes flickered open behind his mask, and a weak smile found it's way to his lips as he stared up at her. "Hello, Angel..." He choked, violent coughs racking his body, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"This is all very sweet and touching, but I'm afraid this is a horror film, not a romance." Slade pulled out a large and sinister gun, aiming at Raven. "And this time, _stay dead._"

Raven was frozen, her body unable to react, her powers deserting her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce her...but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Slade on the ground, Robin standing over him.

"You killed her once, and it almost destroyed me. YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" He struck out with his bo-staff, bringing it crashing into Slade's skull. The villain stumbled back, pain throbbing in his head.

"You dare to defy me? You are mine, Robin! I am your Master!"

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" He lunged, smashing his fist into Slade's face. "YOU NEVER DID!" He threw him into the cold stone wall. "AND YOU NEVER WILL!" With all the strength he had left in his body, Robin lashed out, his metal boot driving into Slade's chest, renching a scream from him as ribs broke and pain flared through his chest. His eyes went wide, knowing that he had been defeated...the thought had no sooner entered his mind than he vanished, without even hitting the ground.

Slowly, the adrenaline that had been pumping in his veins just moments before melted away, and the pain set in. His legs gave out, and he fell to the ground, all strength gone. Everything was black and hazy...he felt so cold, and almost numb, though he could still feel the pain pulsing through him. Raven's voice drifted through his mind, barely a whisper...

"Robin!" She knelt beside him, pessing her hands to his chest in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

A weak chuckle escaped him, only to be turned into a violent coughing fit. "Robin...", he muttered, as though he liked the sound of the name. "No one's...called me that in...ages..." He blinked, trying to see Raven instead of the black swirling mess before his eyes. "I'm...so glad you're back, Rae...I...I missed you so much..."

Raven smiled sadly. "I've missed you too." She tensed as a sinisterly familiar voice echoed around them, chilling her to the bone...

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but I think it's time for you to go."

A strange sensation, almost like a shove in the chest...Raven struggled to keep her hold on his hand, but it slipped right through her fingers as she spiraled backward, Robin's mind fading out, his weak cries silenced. "NO!"

* * *

_Yeah, I know, yet another horrible cliffhanger. Once again, I'll try to update soon. -Dusty_


	9. To Snap a Robin's Wings

_WOOHOO! NO SCHOOL TOMORROW, NO HOMEWORK FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! DANCE WITH ME! _

_Uh... -cough cough- sorry...but...I'm just so happy! Think of all the time I'll have to write... -gets stars in eyes-_

_Aeris-Raven: -cringes in fear- Yikes...I didn't know it was that bad... -tears of penance well up in eyes- LOL no, Raven ain't dying. Slade, or at least the part of Robin that is represented by Slade, is indeed defeated. Well...you'll see in about five seconds. Yes, I hate getting yelled at, but I get yelled at alot...makes my head start to pound...I don't get scared, I get mad. I am sooooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long...lets send research papers to Hell...and geez, the creepy stuff I've had to read about...my topic is Juvenile Delinquency...what in the world was I thinking?_

_hollywoodthestarsandeyes: LOL yeah...in a calm, slippery kinda way...that made no sense, did it? I suppose I could have drawn it out more, but really, the other fights weren't much longer. This chapter was a good page more than what I usually write for this story. The thing is, in his mind, the battle is not determined by strength. With Slade, there was a certain thing that Robin, or Nameless, had to admit, believe, as with all the other sides. Once he "learned the intended lesson", the side was defeated. Slade took less time because Raven was helping him, and, in the end, she helped him realize what needed to be learned. Had she not been there, the fight would have taken much more time...and I'm not sure of how it would have ended either. LOL yeah I sorta played off of how I would feel in the situation...freaked out. No matter how hot the guy is, it is always creepy to find out someone likes you...in an entirely different way than you thought. Well, his heart only stopped for about 5 seconds, and Raven acted quickly...she pretty much gave him a jump-start, a powerful burst of energy. Nothing all that important to the story; the main point of doing that was to show the dire affect that the events in his mind have on the events outside of it. LOL yeah...teachers are stupid, throw rocks at them. Aw...I want some cheesefries! Happy after-your-birth day! _

_Furubafun24: LOL yeah...I enjoyed having a version of Slade that could actually be defeated. Thanks, and I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting so long :(_

_raeandrob4eva: -hides under bed- I'm sorry! ...so are you in a straight jacket? You gotta learn to not let your sanity rest on my updates...it's just not safe. Glad you liked it :)_

_an Angel from Hell: LOL sorry for the long wait, I'm really glad you like it!_

_CelticHeiressFiona: LOL wouldn't you like to know...lol I'm just teasing. BB and Star? Hmm..._

_Strixvaria: Yay! I love when people understand me!...It doesn't happen all that often, to tell you the truth. LOL I try to be humorous, to make things a little lighter what with all the tension in the story._

_NevermoretheRaven: Ch. 7: LOL I know what you mean there...that's why I write millions of one-shots. Sorry...I wanted it to be Insanity 101 originally, but they wouldn't let me have the numbers, so when they fixed it, I changed it to that. LOL yeah I had fun with it. Ch. 8: Yeah, I would have to agree with you there...I came to my senses in time though. Ch. 9: LOL um...most likely never. It's kinda engrained in me. LOL well I answered it anway. Nah, I haven't read it. Is it good?_

_Mystyre: LOL I am far from perfect...By the way, I took a look at your profile... :Hugs Mystyre: Thanks so much for mentioning me! You're awesome!_

_ljkjl: Your wish is my command._

_raven fanatic: Thanks! And here's an update...long overdue._

_Ok, if I haven't said it enough, I'm sorry for the long wait! Robin: Oh, no problem, you just left me HALF DEAD. But hey, you have a busy life. Dusty: Not getting upset, are you, Wonder Bread? Robin: Grr...if you weren't in control of my life, I swear I would...YI(#&#(#&#. Dusty: Riiiiight. Shut up and read._

_

* * *

_

"Raven?" No...no, he couldn't lose her again! Not again! "Raven..."

"Raven, Raven, Raven. You've got a one-track mind, my friend."

Nameless wasn't sure what it was, but something about that voice chilled him to the bone. He tried to move, but stopped as renewed pain burned through him, the veil over his eyes growing darker still.

A cold laugh sent a shiver up his spine. "Please, don't try to fight me. I really don't want to destroy you, but trust me, I will if you prove troublesome." He was vaguely aware of a tall figure standing beside him, and even though everything else was fuzzy and swirling, the man's eyes burned into him, as clear as day, but so very opposite from that peaceful, warming light. The eyes were black beyond any color his brain could comprehend; deep, dark wells that surely led straight down to the fiery pits of Hell. He could fall into those eyes, spiralling down, down, never to return. "Wh-what do you...want with me? Who are you?"

"If I had friends, they would call me Venton. What do I want with you?" Nameless could hear him smiling, but there was no joy in it. "Simple. I want you to lie down and surrender. I am already partly satisfied." The figure suddenly crouched beside him. "Now hold still." Nameless felt ice cold hands gripping the sides of his head...

A horrible sensation filled his weakened body, drowning out the pain with something far worse. There was a terrible pushing in his mind, insane pressure building and building until he could no longer see, no longer breath...

"Break, damn you!"

He was screaming and writhing in his mind, but on the outside, he remained stubbornly silent. This was just another endurance test, just another test, this was nothing! He could win, he could take it! Lots of things had hurt worse than this...if the blinding pain would die down for a minute, he could think of some.

"You will destroy yourself! Give up, or die!"

Give up? What did that mean? He bit his lip until it bled, clenched his fists till he could no longer feel his fingers, forcing himself to remain silent at all costs...you never let the enemy hear you scream. The thing pushed and pushed until he was certain that his head would explode, but he kept fighting, kept resisting, kept on doing what he had done all his life. Maybe he would die here, but he would _not_ allow himself to live knowing that he had given up. Just when he thought he was surely dying, just when it all became too much, the pain released, the pressure dispersed, though his body still ached in remembrance of the agony.

"Fine. There's more than one way to snap a Robin's wings."

The cold hands were back again, and he braced himself for the pain...but it didn't come. His eyes widened as images..._memories_...flashed before his eyes...only these...these were different...

_He felt his finger tighten around the trigger, gun hand steady and leveled at Raven's chest. An earsplitting crack shattered the silence, ringing in his ears...all too real. Her body jerked slightly with the impact of the speeding bullet, then she fell, the ability to fly leaving her..._

"NOOO!" The images flickered for a moment, pain surging through him every time they faded. Then they were back again, or rather, he was sucked into them, a world of nightmares playing all around him...only this time, _he_ was the nightmare.

_She trembled, blood pouring from her chest as she stared up at him, eyes glazed with pain. "Why?", she croaked._

_He found the words oozing from his lips, though he had no recollection of putting them there. "Why? Because it was fun." His leg shot out, kicking her in the side and watching as she screamed in pain. Inside, he was screaming just as loud, yelling in protest, shrieking at his body to stop, but to no avail. He had absolutely no control._

_"R-Robin...stop..."_

_A laugh that made his entire body sick surged up from some unknown well of evil, hidden deep inside the darkest corner. "No, Raven. I won't stop. Not now, not ever." He jerked her to her feet, the precious blood staining his hands as it poured from the wound he had inflicted. She stared at him with eyes filled with pain and a fear beyond any she had ever felt...and still he laughed._

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" He screamed and sobbed in his mind, but he could still feel her blood on his hands, still see her eyes burning holes in his soul.

_"As much as I've enjoyed this, Raven, I think it's time to finish the job." He watched in paralyzing horror as his own hand pressed the gun to her temple, his own finger tightening on the trigger..._

_"This isn't real...this isn't happening..."_

_A sneer curled around his lips. "Goodbye, Raven." He pulled the trigger._

An inhuman shriek burst from him, burning in his lungs, tearing his throat, ringing in his ears as every particle of his being writhed in agony, the images burning and beating him, stabbing and shaking, pushing him farther than he had ever gone before. In that moment, some part of his brain realized that he was fading, realized that the barriers were crumbling...the world was going black...all faded to nothing.

* * *

Venton was breathing hard, his mind thoroughly worn out. That was much harder than he had anticipated...how could he do it? How could a mere mortal defy him so thoroughly? He was all-but killing him, and still he was a closed book, a locked door, impenetrable. How was it possible?

Or, better yet, why hadn't he just finished the stubborn welp? It could be done...he could still possess a body whose soul had died; in fact, it was a much easier method. So why not just dispose of him?

"He's strong, determined, even vicious, if it suits his purpose. With a little encouragement, he might even be worth something."

Shrugging it off, he ran a pale, long-fingered hand through his black hair, which hung in chunks of varying lengths, as though someone had attacked it randomly with a pair of garden shears. He stared at the limp form of... Venton laughed quietly. The kid had so many personalities, it was hard to say which was the real him. He was most likely a mix of all of them, blended into a bubbling sludge of love and hate, confidence and insecurity, defiance and submission, black and white. "You are one screwed up kid." He laughed coldly. "I think that's what I like about you."

Venton shook his head, surprised that he had become this distracted. He was just inches away from getting what he wanted, and here he was contemplating the woes of his victim? How out of character.

He closed his eyes, mumbling a strange series of syllables in one long, drawn out word, growing in volume, making the air around him shift and stir, as though listening. His voice grew louder and louder, echoing out through empty space, ringing in the air which now seemed alive, reaching a booming crescendo...Venton's fathomless black eyes snapped open, his arm jerked forward, making several slashing motions in the air with his ghostly white finger...Space and time seemed to part in the wake of that finger, leaving a burning red symbol hanging motionless before his eyes. He blew gently on it, then watched as it drifted towards the soul, slowly but deliberately, until it came to rest on the figure's forehead, burning brightly against pale skin. For a moment, the figure pulsed with a flaming light, terrible to behold, like staring into a pit lava, burning into Venton's black eyes and setting them alight for just one moment...then the light departed, leaving a blackened form of the symbol etched onto the soul's forehead.

A slightly weakened laugh issued from Venton as he gazed at the dark mark. "And about time, too."

_

* * *

Gah, there it is! I finally updated! Please be gentle...I've had a very nasty day, full of cleaning out cupboards full of mouse droppings and scrubbing nasty bathroom floors. Hopefully you liked this...I know it is, yet another, mean cliffhanger, but, with counseling, I'm sure you'll come to forgive me. LOL...sorry 'bout that...The Incredibles rocks, go watch it! -Dusty_


	10. Waking Up to a Nightmare

_So here we are again...I guess it must be fate..._

_CelticHeiressFiona: Holy mofos? LOL for some reason, that tickles my funny bone._

_Aeris-Raven: Yes...it was vicious, but Venton was determined, and if physical pain wouldn't do the trick... Yeah, I enjoyed pointing that out; nice little insight into his character. That's what I love about this story...I get to really delve into Robin and what makes him tick. Yeah, it's kinda like that, but my thesis is: Juvenile Delinquency is heavily affected by Family, Mental State, and External Influences (peers, school). We get a study period every other day...but mostly I use it to write -stares at ground in shame-_

_King Cheetah: Thanks!_

_raeandrob4eva: Yeah, Jack-Jack rocks...he's got so frickin many powers! Geez! -sniffs- Don't worry...'Sokay...Well that's a relief. Thanks._

_VerticallyxChallenged: I know! Isn't it horrid? Robin: Horrid? HORRID? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? So far, I've gotten the crud beat out of me by Slade, of all people, Bruce died, Slade killed me, I committed SUICIDE, of all things, and now I'm being possessed by some retard called Venton! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Dusty: The same things that are wrong with you. Robin: -blinks- You've got a point there... It's already out...at least, where I am..._

_an Angel from Hell: Thanks!_

_SilverRosePheonix: Thanks! Welcome to fanfiction...well at least welcome to having an account on fanfiction. Check out my favorites list...and especially Tifereth Kantrishakrim, if you want some awesome Rae/Rob stories!_

_Furubafun24: LOL yeah he is. Yeah, it was sort of inspired by that...the marks Slade left on Raven. I do what I can. Cool, I'll keep an eye out. Thanks:)_

_Mystyre: Well, I appreciate it all the same. Yeah...it's a kids book, but it's cool all the same. Who's it by? I like weird stories...like The Silver Crown. Yeah...he's not too pleased with me at the moment... Robin: "Not too pleased"...that's the understatement of the year. Yeah, I have the same disease..er I mean tendency. LOL! And here I thought I was the only one. -locks cage door-...er I mean... -whistles- LOL!_

_Strixvaria: LOL yeah...same here...so far Rusty is the only one 'cept my mother...and sometimes my mother doesn't even understand me...it's a lonely world._

_NevermoretheRaven: Yeah...I just answered it for the fun of it. Yeah, it turned out longer cuz there was more to say. LOL if only I had the time..._

_jambey: Wah...I'm sorry! LOL now those were on purpose...What can I say? He's infected my mind...I actually placed them there cuz they would be more effective coming out of his mouth...just bring up all the nasty thoughts again. I know...leave it to good ole Venton to bring it right down to the wire._

_The Light of Darkness: Wow, thanks. I do what I can. True...just some more than others. I was thinking along the same lines...imagine that. LOL I'll try...thanks for the bunny! -munches-_

_Ok, so here goes. Shut up and read._

* * *

"No! Robin!" She fought against the powerful force, but all in vain. She felt herself leave Robin's mind, felt herself settle back into her own body with a gasp, her eyes snapping open in panic. "NO!" she choked, reaching for his mind once again, but it was like trying to break through a brick wall: impossible.

So much for her grand plan of defeating the demon and saving Robin. The moment it had wanted her gone, she was pushed out. Raven shivered as the memory of that feeling pulsed through her. If he could get rid of her that easily, he must be powerful...very powerful.

Raven jumped as Robin's heartrate skyrocketed, the heart moniter beeping nonstop in a crazed frenzy. He was twitching, turning his head from side to side as his heartrate continued to increase. She rushed over to him, but then hovered uncertainly, wondering why the nurse hadn't come yet. With panic surging up inside her, Raven flew through the door. She had to get help, and _fast._

* * *

The moniter screeched franticly to an empty room as Robin continued to twitch and convulse, a frown creasing his brow. Without any warning whatsoever, the line went flat, the beeping replaced by a high-pitched drone. The sound echoed eerily through the room; Robin was still, unmoving. No one was there to mourn his loss.

But that was not the end.

A blinding light flared from his still body, painting the clean, white walls bright orange as it flickered and pulsed, transforming his body into a burning ball of molten fire. Just when the light reached an unbarable pitch...yes, pitch, for the air in the room seemed to shriek in some unknown pain...it faded away, save for the strange symbol which burned with all its hellish glory upon the figure's pale forehead. Before long, it too faded to nothing, leaving the room silent, save for the steady, regular beating of a fully functioning heart. All was as it had been...or at least, it appeared to be so.

* * *

"Heavens, dear, what's wrong?" cried Missy, looking incredibly flustered, with wisps of brown hair hanging down in her face. It had been a busy day; every day was a busy day since the leader of the Teen Titans became a patient. She glanced at Raven distractedly as someone shouted about a burn victim headed for the ER.

"Robin...he's...need help...I need help now!" gasped Raven, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Missy frowned. "Robin? What's wrong with Robin?" but she rushed off without waiting for an answer, ignoring someone yelling at her to get down to Intensive Care _now_, worry making little lines on her forehead as she contemplated all the possible complications Robin could have. There were many.

Raven burst through the door first, calling back over her shoulder, "His heartrate was off the charts. Something must be wrong with..."

Raven blinked in shock at the sight that met her astonished eyes.

"Hey, Raven. Miss me?"

"R...Robin? You...you can't be..." Raven stuttered to a halt, blinking as though someone had just hit her in the face. Robin laughed, clearly enjoying the look of shock on her face. He was sitting casually on the hospital bed, one finger curling around the edge of the stiff white sheet in apparent boredom. He was staring at her, a smile lighting up his face...but that wasn't what Raven noticed. "Your eyes..."

A look of confusion crossed his face, then he swore quietly. "I guess they took my mask, then?" he muttered, reaching up and feeling the bare skin around his eyes. "Oh well...I guess there's no use hiding them now."

Raven continued to stare, as though hypnotized. They were black, blacker than coal, blacker than a midnight sky, blacker than the devil's heart. They weren't empty, though; far from it. They gave one the feeling of looking into a well, or perhaps a vast pit; you could never be sure of exactly what lay at the bottom. Looking into his eyes, a strange feeling of unease...even distrust, weighed on her conscious.

"Well, I know I can't look like a bunch of posies, but is it that bad?" His eyebrow quirked at her, a strange, almost condescending smile curving his lips.

Raven shook her head, staring at the floor as her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest.

"Well, it's good to see you're awake, Robin." There was a hint of something that might have been suspicion darkening Missy's usually bright tone as she bustled over to Robin, busily checking his vital signs. "Everything seems normal...though you certainly should not be sitting up. If only you knew just how many broken bones you were gifted with, young man."

"Broken bones?", asked Robin innocently, though a gleam of mischief shone for a moment in his ebony eyes. Before the nurse could do anything to stop him, Robin swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching his arms high above his head as though awakening from an extremely long nap. Raven blushed and turned her back, as he was naked but for the hospital gown, and heaven knows that covers pretty much nothing.

Missy blinked, stunned for a moment, though she quickly regained her composure. "Well, _Robin_, it seems we've been blessed with a..._miracle_. Not even the leader of the Teen Titans could be standing after sustaing such injuries. Consider yourself extremely_ lucky._"

"Oh, I do." Robin grinned at her, locking eyes for a split second before turning back to Raven. "Ready to go home, Rae? I think I've seen just about enough of this place, how about you?"

"You might want to get dressed first, _Robin_. I'll bring you some clothes."

"That would be great. Oh, and while you're at it, grab some food for the little lady. I'm sure she's hungry. Thanks, bye now." He all-but shoved her out the door, then turned to Raven, who was still facing the wall. He chuckled, and the sound made her skin crawl. "What's the matter, Rae? I never thought of you as the shy type."

"Not shy. Just horribly disgusted." The pieces were falling into place before her eyes, and it was all she could do to keep from blowing up the entire hospital with the tidal wave of emotions sweeping through her.

"Fiesty, I see. Oh well. We can change that."

* * *

_Hmm...so it has finally happened. Now, after this point, I have nothing more than extremely vague ideas of what shall happen next, so I'll be scouting for inspiration. Just to amuse you, here's the results I got from a quiz._

Are You Loony?  
To borrow a phrase from Forrest Gump, loony is as loony does. You know how true that is - in fact, you've embraced it. Because while you certainly have your moments of insanity, you know when to say when. Sure, you get a kick out of occasionally doing and saying things other people think are goofy or off-the-wall - you're a real sucker for being the center of attention now and again but there are plenty of times when you'd just as soon be calmer and more serious. The same goes for expressing emotions. No stranger to strong feelings, you choose your battles and control your highs and lows, saving your emotional outbursts for when you need them most. After all, fun and craziness are all well and good, in the right time and place, but balancing your "up" and "down" time earns you more respect in the long run. Not nearly as nutty as a fruitcake - but maybe giving Pralines 'n' Cream a run for its money - you're a perfect mix of impulse and restraint.

Hmmm...that is probably the most correct result I've ever gotten from a cheesy quiz...Laters, ya'll! -Dusty 


	11. Homecoming

_I'm not paranoid! Which of my enemies told you this?_

_King Cheetah: Yes sir...or madam, but then your a King so...sir._

_jambey: LOL a very unique one...my friend sent it to me. She guessed what I would say on all the questions, and, except for like 2, got them all right. Now that scares me. Terrible indeed. LOL he doesn't give a crap about whether or not he sounds suspicious...he has Robin, no one can stop him, and now it's time to have some fun...that's his thinking. I think you could be right there..._

_CetlicHeiressFiona: He possessed him, as threatened. Sorry to confuse you there, but the whole symbol on the forehead thing was just how I conveyed his method of possession...the symbol has certain...powers, but we'll talk about that later. _

_Superchick116: Sorry dude._

_raeandrob4eva: Where is Robin? YO ROB, WHERE YOU AT? ...Rob? Hmm...I'll have to look for him and get back to you...he might have snuck into the morphine again...Woops, did I just say that? lol...joking, just joking._

_Tifereth Kantrishakrim: Ch. 9: NO, don't do that! You can't keep writing if you get brain damage! LOL you're lucky you had the next chapter to go on to, I left people hanging on that one for quite some time. Wow, thanks so much! I have never been very certain about this story...there's been a lot of confusion and such to the point where I wasn't sure if it was any good...Nah, I understand being busy; all that matters is now you have:) _

_Ch 10: LOL yeah...he's a creep for sure. How did such a thing ever come crawling out of my mind? NO MORE HEAD HITTING! The last thing we need is brain damage: I must have that sequel! I know...that bit was horrible of me. LOL your reviews are reminding me of mine for your story...except less violent._

_Ch 11: LOL! Venton: Yikes! Ok, ok...wait...what am I thinking? NOT ON YOUR LIFE, BABE! Dusty: Shut up, Venton, or I'll yank you from the story! Lol yeah...and then there is all her uncertainty about the feelings Robin (the real one) has for her, and now that this dude, who looks and sounds like Robin, is flirting with her...All so very confusing. Venton's eyes are one thing about him that is very clear in my mind...creepy, really. LOL I am putting off homework as well... -sigh- curse teachers! Again with the smacking! BRAIN DAMAGE IS BAD FOR YOU! Lol! _

_Ch. 1: -sniff- Ok...I'll stop apollogizing and write. _

_Ch 2: Yeah, I was planning on her discovering him...there's just too many things that don't mesh. Great! Hmm...if that happened, she would have to catch him at a moment when he is relaxed, otherwise, she would be blocked as she was while Venton was performing the official ritual...but, considering he's so cocky, he would most likely not think anything could possibly threaten him now... AHA! -jumps up and down in excitement- Yes, yes she does! And you caught it! That helped tremendously! Thank you so much:) If you're waiting for the next chap of this story, you could always check out Broken...but I think that would result in more head-bashing..._

_Aeris-Raven: Yes. LOL yes, yet another un-Robin-like characteristic. LOL I tend to do that too...the dude seems to always be popping up in my head...I can't be in the dark without thinking about him...lol it's pathetic. Thanks!_

_NevermoretheRaven: Spot on._

_This chapter is most definitely dedicated to Tifereth Kantrishakrim, who's ideas made it possible and chased away the evil Writer's Block. Thank you!

* * *

_

"No way!"

"Dude!"

"FRIEND ROBIN, YOU HAVE AWAKENED!"

Robin hesitated for a moment, casting his eyes over each of them in turn. Half robot...Cyborg. Green elf...Beast Boy. Redhead...what was her name? Stardust? Starflame? Star...gah, who cares? He opened his mouth to greet them, but the next thing he knew, a loud and giggling cannon ball had collided with his chest, her arms squeezing the air from his lungs like a boa constricter. Desperate for air, he cast his eyes around the room. If she didn't release him in five seconds, cover or no, he would blast her all the way back to dear old Tamaran.

"Star! Let him go!"

Robin gasped, coughing as he filled his lungs to the exploding point with sweet oxygen. If she _ever_ tried that again, she wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

"Oh...I am sorry, Robin...but I am just so joyful to see you!"

Her high-pitched voice grated on his nerves to an almost unbearable point, but he smiled anyway. "Same here, Star..." What was her bloody name? Oh well, the first bit would have to do."Star."

She tilted her head to one side like a toddler might when told that one plus one made two. "Star-Star? Is this a nick of the name, Robin?"

It took him a moment to decipher "nick of the name". "Oh. Yeah, sure."

The puzzled look vanished from Star...whatever's face as she beamed happily at him. Loathing for this ignorant little pest welled up inside him, but he did his best to contain it. "Robin" was fond of the little twerp, so he would have to be, too.

"But...the car...how are you even walking? You've been in a coma for days now. How is it even possible!" Cyborg stared open-mouthed as though face-to-face with a ghost.

Robin shrugged. "Just really lucky, I guess."

"Dude! You _sure_ you don't have any powers, Rob? Like, oh say...regeneration?" Beast Boy bobbed an eyebrow at him.

In fact, he did possess that ability, among many others...but that wasn't for Parsley to know. "Not that I know of."

Cyborg shrugged, though he still looked slightly puzzled. "I don't know how you did it, man, but I know what we're gonna do now! Can you say 'waffles'?"

"WAFFLES!" shrieked Beast Boy, running for the kitchen as though Satan was at his heels. Robin smirked at that thought. Give it time.

"Robin?"

He turned to see Raven staring up at him, a grave expression on her stone-chiseled features. Those three idiots would be a walk in the park, but Raven...Raven was an entirely different story. "Yeah, Rae?"

"We need to talk." She glanced towards the kitchen, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently debating the benefits of real versus soy milk. "Privately."

Was she on to him? "Sure. We can go to my room..." So much for that idea. Robin not remembering where his ownbedroom was would look a little bit suspicious. Where else could they go? "...or maybe the roof?"

Raven nodded in acceptance, and, thankfully, led the way. A few minutes later, they were standing together on the top of the "T", a cold evening breeze playing with their hair and gently caressing their cheeks. Robin glanced at the extraordinary view of Jump City with a complete lack of interest. So it had lights and skyscrapers. So did every other city in America.

"What happened, Robin?"

Robin frowned. "What happened when?"

"That thing...it's gone, right? You defeated it?" Raven stared up at him, her eyes searching...almost pleading.

"Oh. Yeah, I did. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." He held her gaze, lying with absolutely no remorse. Raven, however, remained unconvinced.

"Not necessarily. Robin, I don't think you fully understand what that thing was attempting to do. If it had succeeded...you wouldn't be dead...well, your body would still be functioning. Robin...it wanted to possess you." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes wide with fear.

Robindid his best to appear shocked. He stared at her in silence, unsure of what the Boy Wonder would say in this situation. Some major research would have to be done before the next confrontation.

"Are you sure it's gone? It could still be there...just waiting for the next opportunity. I think I should...check. Just to be sure."

Robin tensed. "No. I doubt that will be necessary. I'm sure he's gone." He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She really was quite pretty, with the moon bathing her in soft, white light. "Don't worry so much."

Raven shoved him away. "Don't, Robin."

"Don't what?", he asked innocently, advancing on her as she backed away.

"You know what I mean. I...I just need some time, ok? All of this is happening too fast..."

Robin smirked. "That's funny." She reached the edge of the roof, and he closed the distance between them with barely a step. "This is just the right speed for me." Robin leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, a hand snaking around her waist to stop her from pulling away. Raven struggled, but he ignored it, too busy to notice her arm break free...

In a flash, Raven brought her hand whipping across his face, sending him stumbling backwards in shock. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she spat, turning and running for the roof access door without so much as a backward glance.

Robin smirked, leaning casually against the volley ball pole as she disappeared back into the warmth and security of the tower. "Nothing's wrong with me, Raven. In fact, I've never felt better."

* * *

The pain was constant. The misery would not cease. Who he was, where he was, why he was...all of it was one big blur, twisting and distorting, swirling in black. 

Sometimes he thought he heard something. Saw something. Felt something. But just as he reached for it, a horrible jolt of pain coursed through him, crackling inside...what? A body? A mind? A ghost? The agony of that shock brought tears to his eyes...but he had no eyes. He had no body. He was a terrifying nothing, suspended in pain and confusion, and every time he tried to clear his thoughts, if he even had them anymore, the burning jolt would come again, ripping a scream from his lungs, and yet no sound met his ears...he had no ears.

"Robin..."

A whisper...he knew that voice, knew it better than any other sound in the universe; it was Ra-

Agony so terrible, so complete, filled his being, pulsing on and on inside him until he would have done _anything_ to make it stop...

The agony quieted, though a dull ache and a stab of pain lingered, like a cruel reminder..._You heard nothing. You do not know that voice. You do not know anything.

* * *

_

_Hmmm...so there it is. Thanks again to Tifereth Kantrishakrim for the ideas...lol and more would be great, cuz I'm still a bit lost here. Hope you liked it! Now I have held up my end of the bargain, so get writing, missy! LOL not the nurse. Laters, all! -Dusty_


	12. Study Period

_Hi…here I am with an update. Don't you just love me?_

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin: Aw…thanks! Hm…I wanted to put it up there, but mom disapproved…maybe I'll talk to her and see if I can get her to change her mind. Yeah, I've really appreciated your reviews so far. Thanks again!_

_Jambey: LOL yes, frenzy…and my research paper has suffered greatly for it. Ok, she slapped him because it was an automatic reaction to something that shocked her big time. Now about that, as you will see in this chapter, she suspected it all along…just hoping against hope that she was wrong. LOL may I ask what on earth you want a crowbar for? LOL yes, that was incredibly ironic…worst of all is I felt bad for the little…individual. _

_Cutter-with-a-cause: Hmm…how bout…now? Raven: Liked it? Hardly. –glares haughtily- Venton: it was all right…I've had better… Raven: -slap-_

_Tifereth Kantrishakrim: LOL yeah, I know what you mean there. Good, you caught yourself…yeah, that is pretty much his character. Just a smart $$ without a cause… Yeah, you'll see about that in a minute. LOL yeah, had to have a bit of comic relief. Since Raven is his power source, his strength, his purpose, Venton is going to do everything he can to keep Rob from remembering her…at least in that state…well you'll see about that in a bit. LOL you are right…something did come to me, no doubt sparked by your excellent reviews! Thank you so much!_

_Raving-Lunatic: LOL! Thanks…glad to here from you again!_

_CelticHeiressFiona: Yes, you could say that. Okie day._

_Furubafun24: Nah that's fine. LOL no kidding…still can't get used to that word. LOL no, you can kill him if you want…not like he would be missed. LOL been a while since I updated…but that one shot was good, especially the poem. No pressure, but I would be interested in seeing you try your hand at a Rae/Rob one shot…I bet it would be great. LOL I know what you mean there…so I'll just do my best to work out the kinks. _

_Mystyre: LOL yeah, she's great. Thanks…I like to call him vegetable names, that and String Bean. Pam Conrad eh? Hm…I should check it out sometime._

_Amber Myst: LOL holy heart failure, Batman, thanks a bunch! Gets a wee bit confusing when you work it out eh? "Ok, let me get this straight. We're inside Mumbo's hat, and Raven's inside Mumbo's hat inside Mumbo's hat?" I agree…and you are probably right, cuz I'm known for having horrible cliffhangers. Thanks!_

_NevermoretheRaven: Yeah…I'm funny like that._

_Aeris-Raven: Yeah…it's kinda like how the wheat goes with the tares…or maybe how the mold infects all the good parts of the orange…I'll just stop there. LOL thanks…thought I'd through in some comic relief._

_Raven-Fieryblack: Yeah…it is creepy, isn't it? LOL thanks. _

_Shut up and read.

* * *

_

Raven didn't stop running until her door slid shut behind her, darkness closing around her as she pressed her back against the cold metal. Alone in her room, Raven let it all out.

Glass shattered, plaster walls cracked, pages ripped themselves from books as a sob broke free from her control. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned her head back, eyes squeezed shut against the images in her mind. Slowly, subconsciously, a hand drifted up to touch her lips. She felt tainted, impure. That kiss…she shuddered. It was so unlike Robin.

"That's because it _wasn't _Robin. It _isn't _Robin. And you know it."

Ice spread through her body as that thought finally broke through the barrier and hit her in the face. It wasn't so much the words themselves, but rather, what they meant. If that wasn't Robin, that meant he was…

_Robin's eyes flickered open behind his mask, and a weak smile found its way to his lips as he stared up at her. "Hello, Angel…" he choked, violent coughs racking his body._

_"I'm…so glad you're back, Rae…I…I missed you so much…"_

_"Raven? Raven…"_

Her fist banged against the wall. These stupid tears! She wiped them away fiercely, but a fresh wave replaced them almost instantly. All she could hear was his voice, calling to her so desperately that it tore her heart in two not to be able to answer. Were those his last words? Would that moment be the last she ever spent with him?

No! This couldn't be! Robin was here, he was fine, he was happy…but that didn't explain his miraculous recovery. Or why he hesitated when saying Starfire's name. or his horrendous intrusion upon her personal space. Robin had always respected her, always given her privacy, always been courteous and polite. He had never done more than touch her shoulder, or whisper a word of encouragement when the battle was too hard. She would never have even known how deeply he cared, had she not entered his mind. Robin would not…he would _never_…

"So, now you know it's not him. But what comes next?"

Raven opened her eyes slowly, head leaned back and staring at the ceiling. Somehow, deep inside, she knew that Robin was alive. When that…thing had kissed her, there was the tiniest whisper of him, small and faint, barely even detectable. But still there, hidden under layers upon layers of darkness. That meant there was still hope. If she could just find him…

"And how are you going to do that?"

Raven dug deep into her mind, finding a dark, quiet corner where she could think undisturbed. This being was clearly powerful, if it could suppress a spirit as stubborn and willful as Robin's. He must be heavily restrained, to avoid the risk of him regaining control. A simple word or two would not be enough to break him free. Raven knew that, if it was at all possible, Robin would fight, he would answer her call. His silence in itself showed how serious the situation truly was. There was only one way to find him, but would she even get the chance?

* * *

Robin stepped out of the shower, steam swirling around him as tiny rivers of water ran down his back from wet black hair. He smiled to himself as his eyes fell upon a bottle of hair gel. "Of course." He ignored it, however, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping into the bedroom. That little confrontation with Raven had taught him two things: one, half mortals weren't all that bad, and two, he needed to have a little study period with dear old Robin.

He smirked, closing his eyes and blocking out the heavily papered walls around him, focusing on the inside….

Venton opened his eyes, and couldn't help but grin at the sight that met them. Robin's mind, far from a pleasant place before, was now an absolute nightmare. The sky was pitch black, with veins of red tracing through it like little rivers of blood. Black, pestilent crows swarmed on the ground, diving and swooping in search of prey. The virtual Jump City was completely gone, not a trace of it in this vast, hellish wasteland. The ground trembled and shook, a hiss of steam boiling up from a bottomless pit of lava, lying in wait just below the surface. Venton's grin widened, though it didn't reach his cold shadow eyes. This was perfect, like a home away from home. Now where was that little pest?

Ah…there. A few feet away from him was a cage, its bars of the deepest black. At its center was Robin, encircled by thousands of fiery ropes, snaked around his neck, his wrists, his ankles, all of them seemingly emanating from the bars of the cage. He was a ghostly white, eyes open but sightless, mouth moving soundlessly, a look of horror frozen on his face, and all the while, the symbol burned a fiery red on his brow, pulsing with the very beating of his heart.

Venton watched happily for a moment, then waved a hand before the cage. Instantly the symbol burned down to nothing but a charred and darkened mark, and the ropes lost their brightness. He leaned casually against the bars, watching as Robin made his first small movements.

The first thing he did when he felt his lungs within his chest was scream, yell as loud as he could, pouring all the pain and horror from his being as though containing it for one second longer would kill him. That was it…he had died…he had died and somehow had the misfortune of going to Hell.

Bone-chilling laughter echoed in his ears, filling him with a dread deeper than any he had ever experienced.

"Oh no. You aren't dead…but you're going to wish you were before I'm through with you."

Robin struggled to lift his head, but found that his muscles had been turned to jello. All he could see was a pair of feet, covered in leather boots, artistically ripped and shredded to the point of being ragbag rejects. This did nothing to ease his mind.

"To be quite honest, I pity you, Rob. That must hurt like hell, eh?" He chuckled quietly, watching Robin continue to struggle, not willing to accept defeat even though it was laughing in his face. It was amusing, the way he was still trying to win. Amusing, but still so stupid.

Robin's mind was racing with questions, the same ones repeated over and over as though hoping to spark some vague, distant memory. How did he get here? Where was here? Who was that guy? Why did he hurt so much? Where was Ra—

Blinding agony raced like wildfire through his veins, ripping a scream from his tired lungs as he begged for it to stop, pleaded with whoever might be listening to end his suffering…

As suddenly as it had come, the pain diminished, leaving his gasping for air, his eyes watering as he hung limply in the ropes.

"Now, now, Robin. That's a naughty word."

What word? What was he talking about? His head throbbed horribly the more he searched for the answer.

"Although, I have to admit…" Venton grinned maliciously, eyes burning as they fell upon Robin. "She's a great kisser."

Robin contented himself with breathing deeply, drawing as much of the stale putrid air as his starved lungs could hold. Thinking hurt too much.

"Now, I think I need to brush up on my Boy Wonder trivia, so just relax. This will be as painless as you make it." Venton phased through the bars, smiling a little as he advanced on the defenseless Robin.

* * *

_Horrible stopping place, I know. Review please, I know that was a bit creepy, but hopefully you liked it anyway. Have a good nice day/night/afternoon/life. -Dusty _


	13. Deal with the Devil

_Long overdue, just as everything else that I write at this point will be. Unless you want to bomb my school (and I wouldn't blame you) there is not much that can be done until the next couple weeks are gone and I am once more a free soul. Apologies abound. Oh, before I forget, my good friend Rusty and I started a joint account under the penname "Rust-a-Dust" (aren't we creative?) and we will be posting a story soon, if all goes well, so if you're interested, swing by. _

_jambey: Always the faithful reviewer. Good to have something you can count on in this crazy life. :) Quite the sharp one, aren't you? Now those questions will be answered in this chapter, but it will end with a whole new set...just hit me now and get it over with. :) Do I have an annoying smile, cuz I like to play with crowbars! -jumps up and down in excitement- Sorry about the "the". I wasn't thinking straight (when am I ever?). _

_Mystyre: Well, when I stop improving, I will be dead, so good to know that day has not yet arrived. Hmm...I actually took it through my friend Rusty who found it on some wacko site of hers...she can't remember exactly where...oh I think it was tickle or something like that? Hmm...dunno. _

_Commander Zucchini: Hopefully you aren't dead from the horrid wait. Hmm...when you asked that I did some good thought and decided that he would be considered about early twenties, in human reckoning._

_CelticHeiressFiona: So sorry...I feel more and more guilty for the long wait by the minute. All the same, it was an evil cliffy, even by my standards._

_gianluca de duonni: Yeah...that's why I put mental state as one of the key factors. It was, to say the least, a very interesting area of research._

_Inuyasha's Plaything: Hmm...I think he might enjoy that too much. LOL thanks...and we'll see about that happy ending of yours._

_gianluca de duonni: That was the affect I was hoping for with Venton, so I am overjoyed that I achieved it. -blows noisemaker- He is quite the smart a$$..._

_Tifereth: LOL maybe he is...well at least in some corner of my mind he is. Creepy, ain't it? Glad you liked how that worked out, it was a great idea and I'm glad I did it justice. -shiver- That image was very powerful in my mind too...extremely clear, more so than most things that I write, so I'm glad it converted to the page (or rather the screen). :( So sorry for the long wait...but you've been tormenting me too girly...where is chapter 4?_

_cutter-with-a-cause: Believe it or not, this was as soon as possible...curse teachers._

_Reggie Tuesday chap 1: Yay! Approval...I love approval... chap 6: Yeah...I have a bad habit of doing that. Self-confidence issues or something like that. _

_Strixvaria: Hmm...you could always tell me your name and where you live...lol. Anythings possible I suppose. Let's just say that if you've never been in Arizona, then it's not possible. LOL same here...obsession is kinda like my way of life._

_Mina: LOL true, I can't exactly make possession a happy theme. Yes, you definitely should take a stab at it. I'll even give you a song...well, if you like the idea. Have you ever heard Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls? I was listening to it the other day and it just screamed Rae/Rob...but I didn't have any ideas for a fic for it...so if you wanted to use it...who knows? Maybe inspiration will strike. I get ideas when I go camping...something about nature all around me. Wow...that's pretty amazing. I'm not even sure if I can cheer up people I know, and I don't even know you (by sight) and yet I can cheer you up with something as simple as writing. That's pretty darn neat, at least to me. New chapter, must have new chapter! Get to work, Mina:)_

_Digital - One Piece: No, not confusing. Well, my story is, but your review isn't. I know it's a bit hard to follow...just some weird plot that popped out of my head. Glad you like it, though._

_Superchick116: Thanks!_

_an Angel from Hell: chap 11: Whoa...peace, quiet, tranquility. It's no big, I understand getting interested in other things. Not that I'm not glad to see you back... chap 12: Yeah, Venton didn't have much time for research. chap 13: Sorry this took so long :(_

_Strixvaria: Thanks._

_VerticallyxChallenged: LOL yeah, a bit of an understatement. (Robin comes around corner, sees Dusty typing furiously) Rob: What are you saying? Are you talking bad about me again? Or are you scheming up some new method of torture? Dusty: -pulls out crooked halo- Whatever do you mean? Rob: Riiiiiight... Gah you're review got cut off again! _

_im in a kill people mood: Thanks!_

_The Light of Darkness: LOL I like it too...very artistic, and it really gets the point across. Yeah, I figured she'd be much more likely to save her tears for later and bite the bullet before it bites her. Hmmm...we shall just have to see. Thanks!_

_im in a kill people mood: LOL well, fortunately, that's what I was going for._

_NevermoretheRaven: Good..._

_VerticallyxChallenged: Yeah, it sucked. LOL I'm sure it was witty... -pouts- stupid website denying me of your brilliance!_

_Reggie Tuesday: O.O I am honored beyond description. Thanks so much! And I've really appreciated all your reviews. _

_raventheinvincible: LOL and you are the sort of person that gets my butt in gear. Thanks for the little booster there, sorry it took so long._

_Reggie Tuesday: I actually battled with myself over whether or not to put that line in...thought people might think it was sappy, so I'm glad you liked it._

_Jinxed Kitty: Yes sir, or ma'am, as the case may be._

_I gotta say, thanks everybody! That's the most reviews I've ever had for one chap on this story, so I'm honored. Ok, here we go. Italics are Robin's thoughts. Shut up and read._

_-_

Raven forced herself to stop, forced herself to breathe. Inhale...exhale. It was an excersice meant to calm her nerves, but this time it just wasn't working. She couldn't help but think that, if she went in now, there was no turning back. Whatever happened in Robin's mind was permanent; she knew that better than anyone. It was now or never again, but this time she would _not_ fail him.

With one last deep breath that was gone before it began, Raven phased through the door into Robin's room.

Dark.

She bit back a scream as her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, only to see Robin staring back at her, a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his wet hair. Her cover was blown, he was bound to suspect and, no doubt, make good on his promise to dispose of Robin should she interfere. What now?

Uh...why wasn't he doing anything?

Robin stood stock still, staring right at her with those horrid black eyes. He had moved not a muscle, said not a word since she came in. In fact, his eyes seemed glazed, unfocused...

Of course. He must be focusing on the _inside_, and that meant...Robin was in danger, to say the least. Hopefully, she would be able to use the demon's distraction to her advantage.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered, eyes glowing and eerie white. This time, to her great relief, there was no invisible wall between Robin's sould and hers. With ease, but no small amount of anxiety, they touched.

Hot...scorching hot wind whipped in her face, sucking the moisture out of her skin instantly. Dreading what she might see, Raven opened her eyes.

Black sky. Red earth. Thunder and lightning crashing all around her. Huge, black crows, eerily familiar, divebombed her, snatching at her hair and shrieking into the tortured sky. There was nothing good or beautiful or clean left in this place, only pain and fear and evil. Where was he in all this mess? She was tempted to call out his name, but knew that would be incredibly stupid. She despised this entire ordeal; all she wanted was Robin...that is to say, she wanted her friend back.

Raven blinked, stepping back in surprise. Where empty wasteland had been moments before was a tall, black-barred cage, almost blending with the dark sky. Her stomach leapt into her throat, her heart skipped a beat; she knew who was in that cage, though she didn't allow herself to look, not yet. Going against the desire of every fiber of her being, she slipped backwards, shifting into her shadow form. She would do Robin no favors if the demon caught her before she wanted him to.

"...just relax. This will be as painless as you make it."

Tall, dark, clad in ripped and shredded leather. But that was just his human form. Appearances meant absolutely nothing when it came to demons, but this one was...creepy, or perhaps it was his aura; like tasting pond scum. Her brain froze over as he shifted to the side and Robin came into view. He hung limply, held upright by thousands of ropes attached to the bars of the cage. Rough, ragged breathing indicated extreme pain, maybe even more. He had not the strength to lift his head as the demon approached him, and worst of all, Raven couldn't sense him. She could feel his attacker all too well, but where Robin should have been, nothing. Not even a blip on the radar.

Raven tensed, holding her breath as the demon haulted, turning toward her suspiciously. Then a smile broke the scowl, though it was just as chilling. "Ah, Raven. How nice of you to stop in. Looks like you have a visiter, Rob." He turned back to the limp figure, cuffing him lightly. A quiet moan escaped him, but that was the only sign of life he gave.

"Release him!" she hissed venemously as she shifted back to her normal form, anger threatening to break through her defenses.

A cruel laugh assaulted her ears, sending a shiver running through her body. "I'm feeling generous today, so I'll make you a deal. If you can get him to say your name, just once, I'll leave. If not, I'll kill you both, take your body back to the Titans, neraly senseless with misery of course, and tell them all about your tragic suicide. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand mockingly, a smirk on his lips and a cold fire burning in his eyes.

Raven hesitated, realizing the dangers of making a "deal with the devil", so to speak. But what other choice did she have? "Fine," she spat contemptuously, ignoring the hand. He nodded, sweeping it backwards graciously and stepping aside, a glint in his eye that might have made Raven reconsider, had she seen it. She didn't, and therefore stepped up to the bars without the foggiest of what would follow. "Robin?" Her voiice shook slightly as she looked at him, limp and silent but for ragged breathing.

_That voice...it was different...sweet, calming...Did he know it?_

"Robin, please. Can you hear me? Robin..."

_She was sad...something was hurting her...Who was she? Did he know her? Something tugged at the back of his mind, a feeling of urgency fighting through the fog in his mind...had to remember..._

"It's me. It's Raven." Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, the lump of fear and despair in her throat nearly choking her as she fought for words. "Pleas just say something...Please answer me."

_His heart sank as he heard the tears in her voice. Why was she crying? He tried to speak, to comfort her, but only a weak painful cough came out. Who was hurting her? He had to help her, had to save her..._ "Ra--"

The word died on his lips and he began to shake, his heart thumping faster and faster in his chest as he convulsed in the ropes, waiting... His entire body became rigid, his back arching as a scream exploded from his lungs, ripping and tearing the life out of him as a river of liquid fire surged through his veins. The pain collected at the base of his skull and pulsed, blinding him with agony.

"Robin! NO!" Panic surged up and crashed over her head, pulling her under. What to do? What could she do? How could she stop it? His scream echoed in her mind, drilled into her skull, drove all rational thought from her reach. A variety of cuss words and curses streamed from her mouth as she moved to phase through the bars, only to find yet another invisible barrier. Robin's thrashing was becoming more violent, his scream taking on a desperate, almost pleading note as the ropes burned red and the mark on his forehead pulsed ever-quicker.

Raven whirled around, trembling with fear, rage, too many emotions to name. "You...you...Let him go!"

"Ah, you're such a spoil sport. The fun is just beginning." He grinned smugly, and as he did so, the ropes became so bright that they were unbearable to behold, and Robin's body stiffened, his feet a good six inches of the ground as the scream became weaker, begging for release.

"YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"He can hold out a bit longer. And what if he doesn't? Why would you care, Raven? You don't return his love. Sure, his loss might sting for a while, but you'll get over it. They always do." The smirk was replaced by a piercing stare as he stood facing her, arms folded across his chest and utterly unaffected as Robin twitched and jerked behind him, choking and gasping for want of air, tears streaming unchecked from masked eyes.

With a glare that could have froze the fires of Hell, Raven drew back her fist, knuckles white and trembling, and brought it smashing right into his cocky, arrogant, cruel face. A surge of satisfaction coursed through her as her fist connected with the bridge of his nose and he stumbled backward, one hand over his face and dark eyes wide. That was for Robin, that was for that stupid kiss, and most of all, that was for the way he mocked something so sacred to her heart. In that moment, Raven wondered if anything had ever felt so good.

Unfortunately, her victory was short-lived.

_"Imnar Hezbarath Sae!"_

A ton of bricks, or so it felt, collided with her chest, smashing her against the bars of Robin's cage, the cold metal biting into her back.

"Very good, Raven. I'm amazed that I didn't see that coming. It goes to show, just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you're completely braindead. However, I'm afraid I must call your attention to that little agreement we made not long ago. You lost." The demon advanced slowly, eyes narrowed to malicious black slits as Raven gasped, the invisible hand pressing the air from her lungs as Robin's scream became a weak, hoarse moan. Time for Plan B.

...If only there _was_ a Plan B.

_Eek, this is getting scary, ain't it? Just thought I would warn you, it looks like this story is almost over...just a couple chapters left, unless something changes drastically. Well, I'll see you next time! -Dusty_


	14. Victory?

_Ack! Please Please PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I had writer's block bad! -hides behind Robin-_

_Digital. One Piece.: Yeah...I noticed that. Hey, you should. I kinda explored that a bit in Aftereffects, but it would be interesting to see it really happen. -points to opening message- Thanks!_

_Mystyre: Too true. Hmm...I think you'll be surprised at how it all turns out. -points to opening message-_

_addmich: Thanks! -points to opening message-_

_Reggie Tuesday: Thanks. :)_

_jambey: You know, so am I...and I made up the dude! Eek, that sucks. Hmm...I'll get on that. LOL benign...the perfect word to describe a crowbar. What, pray tell, are you going to use on me? -points to opening message- _

_The Light of Darkness: -points to opening message- Hmm...interesting. Why thank you. Die? We'll see._

_cutter-with-a-cause: You'll see._

_YoukaiTenshi: -points to opening message-_

_Mina: Yes, that is just the sort of thing I would do. Spot on, Watson! Er...-cough cough, hides funky looking detective hat- Robin: Uh yeah there's a name for those you know... Dusty: Oh, pin a rose on your nose! Robin: Whoa...that one is older than Bruce! Dusty: No -blank- Sherlock! Robin: I'll take that as a compliment. Dusty: Good for you. Thanks! _

_im in a kill people mood: Hmm...death is but the next great adventure! -points to opening message-_

_NevermoretheRaven: Well it is the climax, so that makes sense. They're cool, very convenient. Yeah...it was scary seeing Robin let someone mess up his hair! So demeaning._

_Child of Blood: My ok? Sure, feel free! You could do both of them if you want...only problem is Slade is immortal and Venton can regenerate...and he's immortal. But hey, we can dream, can't we? _

_an Angel from Hell: Shaman King? I watched it once...not too bad, really. Phew! You are just about the first person that didn't harass me for an update! THANK YOU! -hugs- _

_alena-chan: Nah, you're not. 4 hours? Not bad, not bad at all. Thanks! -points to opening message-_

_SaphirePhoenix: Well, if you would have read on, it would have. _

_AriesFalcon: Wow, thank you so much! Your opinion means a lot to me. -points to opening message-_

_Ok, so I guess I should write now? Robin: No, I think they want you to perform your stand-up comedy act. Dusty: Where's the "off" button? -screws up Robin's hair while searching for the button- Robin: WHAT THE HECK? GET OFF ME! Dusty: MUAHAHAHAA! SHUT UP AND READ!

* * *

_

Raven fought for air as the mysterious force pressed into her, sharp pain shooting through her chest as ribs began to think about cracking.

"Let's start with the witch, shall we? One last kiss for the road?" Venton smirked confidently as he strode over to her, his taint prickling on her very skin. Glaring fiercely, Raven hissed, "Go to Hell!"

Venton laughed, quietly at first, but growing in volume until it echoed in the emptiness all around them. Without warning, the laughter died and his eyes snapped open, glowing a fierce, devilish red as he smiled crookedly at her. "Ladies first."

"You always were unsuccessful with women. I see you haven't changed in the least."

Venton's eyes widened, then returned to their usual black as he spun on his heel to greet the newcomer. Raven stared, eyes squinted to get a better look...no, it couldn't be! She was tall and slender, dark brown hair falling down below he back and accenting the deep blue of her dress. She was at ease, as though having a pleasant conversation at a mid-winter ball, rather than challenging a demon in a poor soul's tortured mind. Raven would never have recognized her if it wasn't for the eyes...like twin pools of chocolate, though they had lost some of their warmth as Missy glared coldly at Venton.

"Well, if it isn't Miseria Alanora Trinadon. What a pleasure to trade insults with you again. I must say you look stunning; good to see that associating with vermin has not drained your beauty. But I suppose that will come in time."

Missy remained undaunted. "I would have thought Trigon would teach you something a little more creative, but I suppose that will have to do. I didn't come here to listen to your mindless babble, Venton. Release them, or you will sorely regret it."

Raven's eyes were wide, her mind racing. How...Why was Missy...?

"Of course." Venton swept a low bow, and for one blissful second, Raven dared to hope he would back down.

With a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye, Venton jerked out of the bow and yelled, "_Imnar Hezbarath Sae_!" A sphere of pulsing red energy flew towards Missy with the speed of a bullet, headed straight for her face... Raven wanted to yell out a warning as the sphere grew ever closer and Missy remained motionless, an almost bored expression on her face. At the last possible second, when Raven was certain her last hope was about to be extinguished, Missy whispered something inaudible, a shimmering blue shield formed a bubble around her, and the red sphere glanced harmlessly off of its transparent surface. "If that was your best, I'm afraid I'm not impressed." Missy flung out her hand, crying, "_Kaelin Trinadon Zaria_!"

Venton's eyes widened as an invisible force swept his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ash-ridden ground. Raven choked and gasped as the pressure on her chest was suddenly released, her legs buckling under her as she went down on hands and knees. For several minutes, she did nothing but breathe, taking in huge lungfuls of stale air as though it was the purest breath of life. She was vaguely aware that Missy and Venton were still fighting, but at the moment it didn't seem all that important.

A quiet, pain-filled sob jolted her from her trance, and she turned to see Robin hanging limply in the ropes, his body jerking every now and then, head hung low and tears streaming from his eyes to fall on the parched black earth.

Raven struggled to her feet and tried once again to phase through the bars, but it seemed Venton wasn't that distracted. They remained completely solid no matter how many times she tried. "Robin?"

She jumped as Missy crashed into the bars, eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Tell him, Raven. You have to tell him. It's the only way."

"What?" Raven blinked in shock.

"Do it!" Missy ducked a second blast from Venton, chanting her mantra and flying toward him without another word.

Do what? What was she supposed to do? Raven bit her lip hard, desperately searching her mind for the answer. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him, so broken...she could only imagine the pain he had experienced at Venton's hands. Raven slammed a fist against the bars, achieving nothing but sore knuckles as the tears escaped and rolled down her pale cheeks. "Robin! Robin please...don't give up! I...I need you." His sobbing stopped, but he did not look up...probably because he didn't have the strength. "Robin...I always thought I was alone, that no one could understand...but I was wrong. There was you." Raven took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. Then the words tumbled out in a rush. "At first I wasn't sure, or maybe I was afraid, but Robin...I understand now. These feelings...I know what they are. Robin, I think I love you." Raven blinked in shock as the words spilled out, but at the same time she knew that they were true. He couldn't die...not now that she finally saw what was in front of her all along.

A tiny spark awoke in the back of his mind as her words penetrated the darkness. "Wh...what?" he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

Relief flooded through her as he spoke, but it wasn't enough. She had to know he would be alright. "You can't leave, Robin, not now...I love you! Stay with me!"

Love...Raven loved him. The words echoed through his mind, shouting in the darkest corners, filling him, saving him. _Raven loved him_, and that was all that mattered. Drawing from some unknown reserve of strength, he lifted his head and locked eyes with her for the first time in eternity. "I will never leave you, Raven."

And then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Venton smiled in triumph, the energy ball crackling in his hand as he drew ever closer to Miseria, flat on her back and fighting for breath. "Not so confident now, I see. That last hit must have hurt, because it looks like you're fresh out of fight. Unfortunately for you, I'm just getting started."

Missy looked up into his shadow eyes, and Venton was shocked to see that there was no fear reflected in her deep brown orbs, no sadness, no shame. They seemed almost...triumphant?

"You fool." A smile crept into her lips, though she shook slightly from pain. His eyes wide, Venton whirled around to hear those fateful words, his downfall...

"I will never leave you, Raven."

"NO!" Venton's eyes burned a fierce red as he flung out his hand, lighting the ropes with liquid fire, pouring all his strength into suppressing Robin at all costs...

He screamed, but it was not so much in pain as blind determination. "RAVEN!" The name reverberated all throughout Robin's mind, ringing with such force that the earth seemed to crack and tremble, demon crows falling out of the black sky and writhing in pain.

"NO! DIE, WORM!" Venton pumped his fury into the symbol, pushed as hard as he could...but ever-growing was that feeling, like running into a brick wall. Robin's protection was slowly returning. The fight was as good as lost.

"RAVEN!" The earth all around them was splitting, fountains of lava and steam surging up through the cracks as thunder and red lightning raged through the sky. Robin yelled until her name was in everything, a force just as tangible as Venton's, if not more so. The demon's eyes went wide as Robin yelled once more, and the cage and fiery ropes vanished into thin air, though the symbol still glowed a faint orange as he crumbled to the ground. A tiny part of Venton's usual confidence returned as he percieved Robin's complete and utter exhaustion...Maybe he could still--

Venton yelled in surprise as a blue ball of energy collided with his lower back, sending him flying forward to skid to a halt mere inches from a steaming pit of lava. He stood up to see Raven and Miseria glaring back at him, eyes and hands glowing threateningly. "Allow me to call to your attention that little deal we made not long ago," Raven hissed mockingly. "_You lost_."

He looked shocked for a few moments...then a smile evil enough to raise the hairs on the back of Raven's neck spread across his face like oil. "As you wish...my lady."

* * *

_HA! FINALLY! If only you knew just how painful this chapter was for me...the words came so slow I could hardly stand it. Ok, so now you know about Missy...her name is pronounced Meye-SEAR-e-a_ _AL-a-NOR-a TRIN-a-DON...pretty much how it sounds. Her mantra goes something like this: KEYE-lin TRIN-a-DON ZAIR-e-a. Just some funky words I made up. Yeah, I know it was another cliffhanger, but I give you permission to shoot me if I don't update within a week. _

_One more thing...If you have a minute, please go read Dark Corners...it's a little different from what I usually write, but I'd really like to get some feedback on it. Thank you if you've already reviewed it. Laters! -Dusty_


	15. Whatever It Takes

_Has it been more than a week? If so I'm sorry and yeah you can kill me if you want...allow me to point out that you'll never get the last chap, or anything else from me, if you do. Ok, now this is important! Missy is the nurse from a couple chapters ago! She is full demon, though you weren't supposed to know that before. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused._

_cutter-with-a-cause: LOL yeah that was the idea. -pts to opening message-_

_jambey: Yeah, I wanted you guys to at least be suspicious of her, but not entirely give it away. No problem, I understand. Oooh fun, and yeah I would have to agree with you that heels suck. They are pretty lethal, yes. So you gonna throw it or not?_

_Mina: Yuppers. Thanks. Yes, a very good thing because it means I have made a villian that might (dare I say it?) match up to Slade on the evil scale. LOL that pic sounds cool...wish I could draw something of the like, but I'm not very good with that sort of thing. Nah, I will not punch you and don't apologize! I love your reviews. _

_Scarredbyshallowness: Yessir...I'll get right to it, sir. This should be completed in the next chap. Thanks for reading my stuff!_

_CelticHeiressFiona: Okie day._

_Mystyre: Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise. -blinks then sobs- A-are you saying I don't love him? _

_Amber Myst: LOL no prob, -pts to opening message- _

_AriesFalcon: LOL good, you're surprised. That was the idea. No problem, I love your work. Hmm...long sleepless nights lol. You're certainly welcome...and I think this chap will be a bit surprising as well._

_alena-chan: Good, it was supposed to be. I know, horrible cliffhanger. Thanks!_

_Child of Blood: LMAO hold your horses, I'm getting to it!_

_Okie dokie, shut up and read!

* * *

_

Venton vanished into thin air before their very eyes, an ominous chuckle whispering in the suddenly still air...in fact, everything was still.

"See you in Hell."

Raven gasped, bent over double and eyes squeezed shut as pain surged through her veins, throbbing in every joint and every bone. Through the haze of agony, she felt someone grab her by the shoulders. "Get out of her! Now!"

"But...R-robin-" Raven moaned as the pain intensified, crushing her chest and pressing the air from her body.

"I'll take care of that, now go!"

The empath felt that familiar shove, and though she fought and struggled desperately, she found herself leaving Robin's mind, spiraling back to her own body...but not before she heard him scream in pain.

_"RAVEN!"_

"No!" Her eyes flew open and saw, to her dismay, that she was back in her own body, back in Robin's shadowy room. The memory of the pain made her clutch her chest subconsciously, her brain struggling to comprehend all that happened. With a sickening jolt, she dropped her gaze to the floor, dreading what she would see.

Robin was sprawled haphazardly on the ground, still wearing the towel as he had been when she "left", but that wasn't what made her scream breathlessly. Deep wounds were pouring blood from every part of his body, legs and arms were bent at odd angles, the white gleam of protruding bone tainted with the deep crimson of fresh blood. A thousand curses and spells and meaningless words chased themselves around in her mind, but her body remained frozen, eyes wide and staring at what they could not tear themselves away from. Some cold and logical part of her brain realized what Venton had done. If he had healed Robin's injuries, he could give them back just as easily...plus interest. If Robin continued bleeding like this, he would be dead in fifteen to twenty minutes, that is, if his heart didn't give out before he could die of blood loss.

Fighting the urge to empty her stomach, Raven knelt beside him, her pale hands soon covered with the deep red of his blood. _"Heal!"_ she thought desperately, releasing a small breath of relief as her hands glowed a reassuring blue.

But relief was soon replaced with horror.

As soon as the magic touched him, the blood flow quickened, his skin grew colder still, his lips tinged with blue. Eyes wide, she stared at her hands in terror and disbelief, watching the blood drip from her fingertips. Desperate, she reached out to try again, but froze with a small scream as his eyes snapped open, glowing a deep, familiar brown. His blue lips moved robotically, and it was indeed his voice...but not his words.

"Stop! You'll kill him! Let me, I'm doing my best, dear. Try to stop the bleeding." Robin's voice went from harsh and loud to quiet and gentle, some of Missy's warmth appearing on his frozen face as his eyes closed once again. With a gulp and a silent nod, Raven struggled to her feet and stumbled into the bathroom, grabbing an armload of towels and rushing back to him. Choking on a lump the size of a baseball, she pressed the towel against a deep wound in his chest, uttering a breathless prayer to Azar that, somehow, he would survive.

* * *

Missy knelt beside the crumpled form of Robin, turning him over with a gentle hand as the air all around them grew cold, the black sky and tormented earth replaced with an icy blue mist that fought to engulf his mind and smother all the life left in it. His masked eyes were open, his breath choppy and hesitant as he gasped and shook with pain and cold. Older and wiser souls than he would have been extinguished long before now, and yet still he held on to life, to hope. With a warm smile in her chocolate eyes, the demon leaned towards him, placing a gentle hand on his pale cheek and whispering, "What do you want, Robin?"

He stared up at her, racked with pain and quiet desperation. "R...R-raven," he moaned, face contorted into a grimace as a fresh wave hit him.

She smiled, feeling a great love and admiration for this strong young mortal. She had chosen well.

The smile faded slightly as a weak groan escaped his lips, too tired for screaming or crying. She locked eyes with him, a solemn expression on her kind face. "You are dying, young warrior. Too much of your precious life has departed, and now there is only a spark left burning. I can heal you...but there is a price, terrible for any soul as young and vibrant as yours to pay. Your life will be...temporary. Little by little, it will fade until even the strongest of healers cannot help you." She looked away, sadness smothering the happy gleam in her wise eyes. "You have a choice, Robin. If you pass on now, you will save yourself a great deal of suffering..." Her eyes stared unblinkingly at him, lips pulled into a tight line as a single, glistening tear rolled down her ivory cheek. "But without you, countless others will pay the utmost. Including Raven."

Robin's breath seemed to freeze in his chest as her eyes penetrated deep inside of him, finding all his doubts and fears. Somehow, her presence seemed to quiet them, loosening their choke-hold on his neck and bringing a partial peace to his mind. There was no question. He knew what he had to do. "C-can't...leave her...do it...I..." He swallowed, struggling for breath. "I'll do...what I have t-to."

Missy's eyes closed for a moment as more of the prisoner tears escaped from the cage of dark thick lashes framing her eyes. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Honorable choice, brave one." A deep breath calmed her nerves and erased all emotion as her hands began to glow a bright white, preparing herself for what would undoubtedly be an extremely draining use of her powers. Strengthening her resolve, Missy placed a hand on each side of his chest and whispered her mantra into the silence.

_"Kaelin Trinadon Zaria."

* * *

_

Four towels, completely soaked, and still the blood poured from his broken body. Her tears fell freely, she wretched, screamed, moaned, whispered pointless words of comfort and desperate plees, stared silently at his blue-tinged face, gripped his wrist only to feel a pulse that was ever-weakening. Her only love was dying slowly and agonizingly before her very eyes, and there was absolutely _nothing_ she could do to save him.

Raven had never felt so weak and helpless in her life.

"Robin, I...I can't say goodbye to you. If you leave, I..." Her voice broke, shattered in the silent air. "I can't. Not without you." Her chin trembled slightly as hot tears streamed down her cheeks to fall on his icy skin as she held him close to her, his blood--his life--seeping through her clothes and sending a shiver over her skin. All along, she had been slowly losing him. All along, he had loved her, but it had taken this for her to realize she returned that love. She had given him what he ached for in the moment when it mattered the least. Death threw Her all-encompassing shroud over him and stole him away from her; that weak, budding love froze in the icy cold of Her darkness. The bond between them, once so precious, was now a knife in her heart, a cruel reminder of how fast he was fading out her reach.

Raven cried, she held him, she loved him. But would it be enough?

* * *

_Yup, you guessed it, another cliffhanger. This will either have two more chapters, or a very long epilogue._

_Ok, to clarify, when Venton left he removed any healing he did to Robin, leaving him in the state he was before he took control, but a little worse out of spite. Missy told Raven to leave because she couldn't risk her dying with Robin should things go wrong. The pain she felt was Robin's pain, shared with her and Missy because they were with him in his mind. Now that that is cleared up, if I don't update within a week, you can kill me. -Dusty_


	16. Back from the Grave

_Well, it's been more than a week, and I have the flu so it should be terribly easy to shoot me down...unless of course you like to give your victims a sporting chance._

_Amber Myst: I like butcher knives... Yeah, that was a bit of a twist, wasn't it? Spot on, Watson. -pts to opening message- This one is longer._

_raerob4ever: True, but I meant the process would be A LOT faster...can't really say. You have a point there. LOL ok, heaven, gotcha._

_Darkofthenight: -pts to opening message- I think it's about to get sadder..._

_CelticHeiressFiona: Thanks...-pts to opening message-_

_Scarredbyshallowness: Thank you...this one is longer. You're about to._

_Mina: Yes, that was the point...she hoped it would be more comforting than traumatizing. Good, I was hoping there'd be a good one in there somewhere. Cool, and no problem, it's my favorite site too. LOL you'll get used to it...eventually. :( Sorry...didn't mean to scare you. LOL sounds good, I'll ask her sometime when she's in a "good mood"...timing is everything with Mom._

_cutter-with-a-cause: Good, I hoped you would. -pts to opening message- Yes, poor Robin indeed._

_Mystyre: Hmm...mebe, mebe not. You did? Lol did you die of boredom? Yes, I love the little spikey-haired know-it-all. -shrug- Guess I can't fight my nature...and you've used some creative ways of torturing him, too, so you're right, you have no room to talk. Yeah, I realize that...but I also realize that they could never find me, no matter how hard they looked. Yeah I liked The Prophecy...but Stranded SUCKED! KILL THE STUPID LITTLE TROQ! Er...-cough cough- -pts to opening message-_

_Child of Blood: Hmm..._

_alena-chan: LOL but I liked your fragment stage. LOL yeah...sorry bout that. -pts to opening message-_

_AriesFalcon: Well, it was certainly "bloody". Yes, I cannot fight my nature. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll come up with more ideas...-bows- If enough people want a side-story about Mina, I'd be glad to write one. Sequel? ...I've been seriously considering it. -pts to opening message- Me sorry...-sobs-_

_Umbro Draco: Yay you read it! Drumline? Glad that your school is out...summer rocks. LOL -bows- Thank you, thank you. Hey! It did not suck, and if you give up I'll send my evil Fungus Friends after your head. LOL that's what I do in school...every now and then I come up against something that I actually have to think for and I pout like a toddler. I knew that...and that's cool that you take Latin, since most people consider it to be a "dead language". Yes, I'm interested, feel free to talk about your life and stuff cuz I like hearing that sort of thing. Hmm...my only other serious on-going story is Dark Corners, which is really different from what I usually write. LOL you can read all of my stuff if you want, cuz I like hearing from you. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Reggie Tuesday: LOL yes I know that._

_Ok, for the last time...(yeah this is the last chapter) SHUT UP AND READ!

* * *

_

Holding onto Robin was like straining to hear the drop of a pin in a hurricane. His presence was cold, a trail going back a thousand years, as faint and weak as the light of a single star in a vast night sky. Death cannot be reckoned with. Raven was losing him, whether she wanted to or not.

A suffocating veil of disbelief pressed in upon her senses as she released his icy body, uncontrollable shaking making it impossible to stand. This was a dream, all of it. A figment of her imagination. Anything, _anything_, but the truth. All of existance could disappear in one blinding flash, but nothing could ever take Robin away from her. _Nothing._

_He's dead, Raven._

"No." The tears would no longer come, the insane pressure would not release. She couldn't breathe.

_He's dead, there's nothing you can do. Robin is dead! DEAD!_

To her horror, the words slipped from her mind to her lips, falling like stones upon the silence. "Robin is dead."

Everything_-_-_everything-_-exploded as the ripples swept her under and realization hit hard enough to shatter her soul. Something that could only be defined as insane desperation seized her mind and took command of her body as the ground shook beneath her and the entire room glowed with the feirceness of a murdered heart. Robin's limp and mangled body was lifted into the air, pulsing black and shaking as much as the sorceress responsible for its movement. Black tears coursed down her cheeks as she howled with a pain deeper than anyone could possibly imagine, and she flung out her hand towards him, pleading for his return.

Under Raven's control, limbs seemed to straighten into their natural position, congealed blood vanished, cuts and scrapes evaporated, Robin's face glowed with a healthy light, a smile gently curved his lips_-_-no longer blue_-_-and the trademark yellow, red, and green costume appeared once again. Maskless eyes snapped open, their color shifting uncertainly from brown to blue to hazel...all would have seemed perfect, if not for the eyes. They were plastic, empty...lifeless.

The pleasant image vanished altogether as a sob tore through the air, Robin's broken body falling to the ground like an abandoned puppet. The black energy retreated, the violent shaking and cracking ceased. Silence was absolute.

Raven looked, not towards the ghastly form on the blood-stained ground, but uncertainly into the empty air, ice freezing her heart within her chest. She couldn't lie, couldn't run, couldn't hide anymore. She was as cold and lifeless as him when the words slowly struggled free of her white and trembling lips...

"Goodnight...Robin."

"_Not yet. Not today."_

Raven's eyes snapped open, and she couldn't keep her heart from leaping with renewed hope. That was Robin's voice...it echoed strangely all around and inside her, but still it was his. Her gaze fell upon his body, seemingly cold with death, and she waited with bated breath, praying wildly, her entire life depending on this moment...

Much as it had in Raven's false vision, the Boy Wonder's body was lifted off the ground, shaking wildly and glowing a faint, barely detectable white as the entire world hung in the balance around him. The shaking became more violent, and Raven could have sworn she heard a faint gasp as one by one, broken limbs were straightened out, bone retreating as punctured flesh sealed over. The bone-deep wound in his chest slowly faded as each layer fused together once more, until the skin was pale and smooth. The horrible gash and lump on the back of his head closed over and sank back into his skull. Every injury was targeted and healed until Robin looked as though he had merely taken a blood bath. The shaking stopped, the light died out, and Robin sank back to earth with an audible sigh of exhaustion.

Raven could barely make out the words as darkness closed in around her, a soft hum almost drowning them out...

_"All is well, Raven. All is well."_

* * *

It took much more effort than usual to travel back to the mortal realm. Miseria was exhausted beyond belief, the horror of just how close she had come to failing the boy still fresh in her mind. The closer a soul was to death, the harder it became to call it back to life.

Missy gave herself a mental shake. Robin would be all right now. Venton had not controlled him long enough to make him dependant...and the rest would have to mend itself over time.

But time...Time was in short supply for the brave young hero.

The demon materialized in the dark, shadowy room, sad eyes resting on the silent figures lying side by side. Never before had she seen two young people so completely united in heart and spirit. To tear them apart would be unforgivable cruelty.

Missy sighed, kneeling beside Raven and brushing a tear from her cheek. She would have to learn the rest of the Prophecy, eventually she would have to face the inevitable. The boy already knew part of it, but not for long. Out of kindness, Missy had removed all memory of the horrible events, to ease his troubled mind. She owed him that much.

She would tell Raven...but not now. "Let her sleep while she still can," the demon thought, slowly moving towards Robin.

Aside from the blood, he appeared perfectly normal and healthy, but she knew better. Tears of regret gathered in her chocolate eyes; it had to be done! She had no choice...Earth and all its people had to be saved, but theirs were not the only lives that would end, should Trigon win. A deep frown etched on her ageless face, Missy swept a hand over him, and the blood vanished. There was no need to upset them any further.

With one last glance, Miseria vanished. All was well...for the moment.

* * *

Robin's eyes opened ever-so-slowly, eyelids heavy as though filled with lead. Little by little, the room came into focus, but his strength did not return. Any attempt to move set the world to spinning nautiously above him, and a dull pounding hammered against his skull. What happened? He was in his room, but had no recollection of how he got there_. "Think!"_

He strained his sore head, and at long last, came up with a memory, vague and distant but still there...

_"Robin, please don't do this." A hand..._

The pounding got worse, but still he struggled, desperate to remember.

_"Just...help you! ...don't...Slade...your own!" Someone screaming his name..._

"Raven..."

_Pain...horrible, horrible pain-_-

"Raven!" Panic welled up in his chest as he failed once more to move, the world spinning dangerously and a darkness gathering in the corners of his mind. He heard movement off to his right, and felt a hand clasp his own. A quiet voice spoke, but the words jumbled together...the voice, however, was unmistakable. "Raven?"

The whispering stopped, and a face swam before his eyes, purple clouding his vision. "Robin...you're alive," she choked, cool hands running through his hair and along his face as though to confirm the statement.

"What...what happened? I...can't remember...my head..." He groaned quietly as the pounding kicked up a notch.

Raven frowned deeply. "You mean, you don't remember..._him?_"

The simple word sounded ominous in his ears, a nameless fear whispering through him. Robin's stomach lurched unpleasantly. "Slade? Where is he?" He tried to sit up, but Raven gently pushed him back down.

"No...not Slade. Robin, you don't remember _anything?_"

The pounding moved in behind his eyes. "I don't...understand...what...?" He stopped as Raven's face blurred and shifted, his brain going numb. From somewhere above him, her voice whispered, and he could detect a hint of fear.

"It doesn't matter. Sleep, I'll be right here with you."

That knowledge soothed him immensely, and he stopped struggling as darkness engulfed his mind and the pain melted away.

* * *

Raven's worried frown remained as his eyes drooped shut and his hand went limp. She couldn't let him be his normal destructive self, not until he recovered. She knew that pulling someone back when they were so close to death could have horrible effects on the mind, body, and soul. He needed rest, and she would _make sure_ he got it. As for his memory, or lack of it, she suspected that Missy had something to do with that...and honestly, she was grateful. Robin didn't deserve to be plagued with such horrible thoughts. Venton...she shivered slightly at the thought, Venton was gone. She could only pray that it would stay that way.

With a start, she remembered some people that she hadn't thought of in what seemed an eternity. Raven reached wearily for her communicator, calling up Cyborg with a nervous twisting in her stomach. They had a right to know what _really_ happened to their friend.

"Wazzup, Rae? How's Robin settling in?"

Raven closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "Cyborg, you are not going to believe this..."

* * *

_Well, that's it. THE END! I brought in the other Titans because I know you think they've been horribly neglected...but they just couldn't really have a part. None of them could go inside Robin's mind, and that's where most of the story took place. Hopefully you liked this, cuz I really enjoyed writing it. Later days! -Dusty_


End file.
